Torn
by bangmerick
Summary: Growing up with the McManus boys hadn't been the easiest of experiences… nor the most pleasant, especially being the only girl they let into their little group of friends. But Barrie Hogan wouldn't be without them in her life, if she could help it. Unfortunately for her, she couldn't. Connor/OC/Murphy
1. one

She was giddy with excitement, her stomach doing somersaults as she thought seeing them again, being in the same room as them, being able to run her hands through their hair again.

Growing up with the McManus boys hadn't been the easiest of experiences… nor the most pleasant, especially being the only girl they let into their little group of friends. But Barrie Hogan wouldn't be without them in her life, if she could help it.

Unfortunately for her, she couldn't.

They'd left Ireland when they were 18, leaving her behind for a new life in America. She's been… heartbroken was the only word that began to cover how she felt after they'd left.

She'd always had them in her life, ever since she was a girl. They'd always been there - Connor with a protective arm around her and a sympathetic shoulder for her to cry on, Murphy mainly being the only one terrorising her or unknowingly breaking her heart when he hooked up with one of his many girlfriends in front of her. The whole town had known about her crush on him, Murphy was seemingly the only one oblivious to it, especially when he threatened to beat up whoever it was who'd made her cry. She'd huffed at him, shoving her way past him and traipsing up to the room he shared with Connor.

Connor had always taken care of her – from when they were just kids, 8 years old with Murphy waving worms and throwing bugs at her, Connor shoving him away and telling him to leave her alone. Right up until they left, when Murphy had got her in a headlock and messed her hair up, Connor dragging him off her as he wrapped his arms around her and pressed his lips to the top of her head. She'd had tears in her eyes the whole time and she'd clung to him, silently begging him not to go, not to leave her there on her own.

He'd known. He'd picked up on her energy, caught the way her hands her were shaking as they grabbed the back of his jumped, heard the ragged breaths coming from her as she tried to keep her composure. He'd only let go of her when Murphy had clambered back out of the taxi and shoved him out of the way, pulling Barrie into his arms and whispering promises of visits and phone calls into her ear. She'd nodded wearily, letting him wipe her eyes and kiss her cheek.

She'd glanced past him, her eyes landing on Connor again and her bottom lip trembling dangerously as he'd smiled weakly.

She hadn't realised how much she needed them, how much she loved them, until they were going.

She wasn't sure whether the sickly feeling in her stomach was the result of too much alcohol the night before, or the thought of never seeing them again.

Her eyes fluttered closed and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip as she thought about the night before they left, the memory still clear as day in her head, despite the copious amounts of alcohol she'd consumed and the nine years that had passed.

The twins - after trying persuade Annabelle for weeks and weeks - had had a going away party at The Anvil. Barrie, of course, had been stuck between the pair of them all night, only moving when Angela O'Doyle had decided to make a play for Murphy.

Barrie had glared at her, but kept her mouth shut. She wasn't about to put a claim on Murphy now - he was leaving, what was the point? Still, her heart and stammered and her breathing had become erratic when a little over an hour later Murphy had pulled her to the side, only to tell her that he'd miss her, that he was sorry for behaving the way he had to her over the years, and had told her to try and see what had been right in front of her all along - Connor.

He'd told her to give his brother a chance, and Barrie had watched as he walked away, confusion and realisation washing over her all at once.

He'd always been there, right in front of her eyes, for as long as she could remember.

When Murphy had his first girlfriend, Connor was the one who'd turned up at her house with a bottle of whiskey he'd swiped from his mother - for which the both of them had later paid the price - and watched Grease with on repeat for the rest of the night, even trying to sing along with her.

He was the one who, after her grandfather passed away, stayed at the cemetery with her in the pouring rain, putting his coat around her when she hadn't even realise she was shivering.

He was the one who'd broken Jimmy O'Malley's nose when stood her up in favour of going out with another girl.

He was the one who'd held her hair back when she was 15 years old and drunk, crouching in front of a toilet and crying with worry about what her parents would think. He'd snuck her into his room that night, ignoring Murphy's grunts of annoyance as Connor had grabbed a bucket to keep by his bed as he'd climbed in with her.

Connor was always the one taking care of her, making sure she was alright, making her laugh.

She didn't know how she hadn't noticed it before.

She'd kissed him that night, after downing a few shots of vodka for courage. She'd taken him home with her, too.

She felt her cheeks flush as memories of that night clouded her mind…

_He felt her trembling beneath him and he pulled his lips away from her neck, pulling back and looking into her eyes._

"Are ye scared? We don't have t-"

"Not scared. Nervous," Barrie interrupted him with a whisper. "I want to."

"It's ye first time," Connor paused and Barrie laughed embarrassedly. "Can understand if ye change ye mind 'bout it. Can just say bye like normal people."

"That obvious, eh?" she covered her eyes with her hand and Connor grinned, reaching out and swatting her hand away.

"Whole town knows yer've been savin' yerself for me brother," he smirked at her. Barrie sighed, reaching her hand up and trailing her fingers gently down his cheek.

"No," she shook her head slowly. "Been savin' meself for someone who loves me. Murph doesn't love me… But you do, don't you, Con?" she looked up at him. It was more of a statement then a question and he gulped, nodding his head as he hovered over her.

"How long ya known that for?" he asked, his eyes narrowed in curiosity.

"Didn't till just now," she bit down on her lip and fought a grin as Connor's cheeks flushed pink. "I love ye too, ya know that, right?"

"Not like ya love Murph, though," he shook his head. Barrie moved her hands up his chest and smiled when he closed his eyes and took a deep breath. "Quit ticklin' me," he murmured. She giggled, her hands resting on the back of his neck and her fingers clasping together as she tried to pull him towards her.

"Kiss me, Con," she whispered with a sigh. "Please, kiss me. I can pretend I ain't losin' the pair of you tomorrow if ye stay with me t'night. Please stay, Connor."

_"…Ye know I'll be gone a while, don't ye?" Connor whispered, lowering his head towards her and watching as her eyelids fluttered closed. "Don't know if I'll be comin' back home."_

"I know, Con, I know," Barrie shifted her head upwards and brushed her lips against his before bringing his ear towards her lips. "I trust ye. I know ya won't hurt me. Please, Con. I don't want it t'be with anyone else. Yer the best person I know," she kissed his cheek softly and felt him shiver when her breath his cheek. Connor pulled back slightly, brushing her hair out of her face before he leaned down and kissed softly, smirking as he pulled away.

"Gonna make sure ye don't forget me in hurry."  
  
She grinned at the memory, biting her bottom lip and shifting in her seat to stop from whimpering.

He'd been true to his word – she'd never forgotten that night. She never would, either. She remembered everything about it – the taste of alcohol and nicotine on his breath, something that she shouldn't find as delicious as she did. The way she'd wriggled underneath him as his lips and hands travelled down her body. The way he'd kissed and nipped at her skin, her fingers clawing at his shoulders and the bed sheets bunched up in her hands. The way he'd touched her, the way he'd kissed her… The sounds he'd made.

She sighed happily, closing her eyes and leaning her head against the cab window.

She needed to see them again, it had been way too long. Eight years and seven months, to be precise, not including their flying visit home three years earlier while their mother was ill.

She'd only swung by the house that time to say hi, let them know she still thought about them and still missed them.

She hadn't expected to find Murphy pinning a girl to the kitchen counter. She hadn't expected the sickly feeling of jealousy to still bubble away in her stomach.

She certainly hadn't expected to end up in bed with Connor again, but somehow she did. She'd blamed the whiskey for what she liked to think was a momentary lapse of judgement on her part, but she knew she would have fallen into bed with him had she been sober.

Connor was addicting. His voice, his eyes, his smell, his taste. Everything about him made her nerves stand on end and her whole body tingle the second he got close to her.

She knew, without a doubt, that the second she saw him again she'd have exactly the same reaction. She could go years without seeing them, but she'd always feel the same.

They were her boys.

They were tied to her childhood, to every good memory she had. She loved them. It didn't matter to her how long it had been since she'd seen them – she could go fifteen years without seeing them and she knew she'd still love them just as much as she always had.

You don't forget boys like the MacManus twins.

She bit her lip to suppress a giggle as the taxi rolled to a stop and she looked out of the window excitedly, the small Irish pub seeming full of life. Trust them to find a place like this…

She shook her head, handing over some money to the driver and grabbing her small – but heavy – suitcase out of the back.

They were going to be so surprised, she couldn't wait to see their faces!

Getting their whereabouts from their mother had been difficult at best – you didn't toy with Annabelle MacManus, you didn't cross her and you didn't answer back. Connor and Murphy had been somewhat afraid of her growing up. She loved them, but she didn't let them get away with anything. She was firm and she was strict – she wanted the best for her boys.

But she'd always had a soft spot for Barrie, being one of the only girls who the twins had classed as a friend and not as a plaything had worked to its advantages at times and the three of them soon realised that if they got into any trouble, all they had to do was have her smile sweetly at their mother and say sorry, and they'd be let off the hook almost immediately.

Barrie had remembered that over the years she'd still been visiting Annie, and she'd used that soft spot to get their address from her. She'd made her promise not to tell them she was coming, she wanted it to be a surprise and after much begging, pleading and bargaining, Annie had surprisingly agreed – providing Barrie gave her something in return, of course.

She chuckled as she thought of Annie's only condition and she dragged her suitcase behind her as she pushed the door open and stepped inside the crowded bar.

She paused as the conversation halted when the door slammed shut behind her, the men sitting at the bar eyeing her curiously but soon going back to the conversations when she gave them a cheery wave. She pulled her suitcase along behind her and looked around.

"Excuse me?" she asked politely, tapping an older man on the shoulder. "I was wonderin' if ye could help me… I'm looking for some friends of mine, Connor and Murphy MacManus?"

"Who wants ta know?" a voice – a very familiar voice – asked from behind her and Barrie turned around, sucking in a breath when she saw Murphy stood in front of her. The frown on his face dissolved and a look of shock took over, his eyes widening and his cigarette dropping from his mouth to the floor. "No fuckin' way!"

"Hey, Murph," she grinned somewhat shyly, letting out a quiet squeal when Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist and lifted her into a hug. "Put me down!"

"I know I must be dreamin' coz there's no way yer in me arms right now, girl," he whispered into her ear, eliciting a shiver from her. "What the hell are ye doin' here?! Wait until- Connor! _Connor_! Get the fuck over here!" he yelled over his shoulder, putting Barrie back on her feet.

"The fuck you yellin' about now?" Connor grumbled, turning round in his seat and frowning when he saw Murphy talking to someone, his brother's body blocking his view of the girl. Connor watched as Murphy whispered something into her ear before stepping out of the way, a smirk on his face as Connor instantly shot out of his seat. "Barrie Hogan, as I live an' fuckin' breathe! What are ye doin' here?"

"Can't come and see me boys?" Barrie raised an eyebrow as Connor reached her, and she flung her arms around him before he could do anything about it. "Lookin' good, Con!"

"Hey," Murphy frowned. "What about me?"

"Ye always looked good, Murph," she smiled, tucking her hair behind her ears as she pulled away from Connor. "Con just improved. So what's a girl gotta do to get a drink bought for her, then?!"

"Sleep wi' one of us," Murphy smirked. Barrie's eyes widened in amusement as she looked at Connor, who shifted awkwardly and rubbed the back of his neck, trying to keep the grin off his face as he coughed and looked at Barrie.

"What ye havin' then, girl?" he asked her.

"Just a beer will do!" she grinned, pushing her suitcase over towards Murphy. "You take it, I'm gonna help Con wi' the drinks."

"Aye, boss," Murphy rolled his eyes and dragged her suitcase over to their table, a fresh cigarette between his lips as he watched them both. Connor was leaning on the bar and Barrie was next to him, leaning back with her elbows resting on the bar as she watched Connor, a smile on her face. Murphy shook his head.

This was the last thing they needed, for her to turn up. He couldn't believe his Ma had told her how to find them – it was too dangerous for her to be around them, they had to keep their heads about them, keep clear minds… Something neither of them had even been able to do around Barrie Hogan.

He watched as Barrie tapped Connor's foot with her own, placing a hand on his arm as he turned to look at her and grinned, leaning in close and planting his lips on her cheek. They lingered there longer than normal and the blush that crept up Barrie's neck onto her cheeks made Murphy eye them suspiciously. Surely Connor wasn't hitting on her already? He hadn't made a move on her in all the years back home, but she's in Boston for less than ten minutes and he's trying it on. Murphy shook his head with a smirk as Connor made his way back over to their table, pushing a pint over towards Murphy.

"What's she doin'?"

"She wants ta buy us a drink," Connor grinned, shrugging his shoulders and sighing happily as he took a drink of his beer. "Got a face like a smack arse, Murph, ye alright?"

"Just wonderin' what she's doin' here. Ye don't think Ma sent her, do ye?"

"Course she fuckin' did," Connor scoffed. "Ye buy that shit about wantin' ta see _her boys_? Bad time for her ta turn up," he shook his. "Gonna have ta lie low for a while, until she goes back home. Can't be gettin' her involved in our shit."

"No intention o' getting' her involved, look what happened last time I got someone into it," Murphy mumbled. "Maybe we should tell her ta go home or get a hotel or somethin'."

"Ye know many hotels round here?" Connor raised an eyebrow. "'Sides, if the shit hits the fan, she'll be safe wi' us. Safer than on her own, any road."

"Ye sure about that?" Murphy frowned. "She could stay wi' Smecker or one o' the boys."

"M'not sendin' her off to a strangers house, she'll ask questions," Connor shook his head. "She's fine wi' us. She's changed, hasn't she?"

"Yeah," Murphy eyed her as she leaned over the bar, drawing the attention of several of the men sat around the bar. "Ye reckon she knows wha' she'd doin' to them, bendin' over like that?"

"Not a clue," Connor chuckled. "She was never like that, thinks she's one o' the lads."

"She was never one o' the lads," Murphy shook his head.

"Aye," Connor sighed, looking at Murphy as he picked at the beer mat in front of him. "Ye know, Murph, there's somethin' I never wrapped me head round…" he paused, leaning over the table and pointing discreetly towards Barrie. "She loved ye back then, and ye were a right arse to her. Never understand why. Ye always had a thing for her."

"Aye, an' you loved her," Murphy shrugged his shoulders. "Was an arse for a reason, had ta give you a chance but you never fuckin' manned up an' made a move. Time I realise ya weren't goin' to, was too late for me to try. We were leaving. No point," Murphy paused, watching as his brother covered his mouth in a poor attempt to hide his smirk. "What?"

"Night before we left, after she'd said bye to you and she was cryin'," Connor turned around and made sure Barrie was out of earshot as he leaned over the table towards Murphy. "She kissed me. Spent the night wi' her," he admitted. Murphy eyed his brother carefully and leaned back in his seat, taking a drag of his cigarette and pointing a finger at him.

"Bullshit," he shook his head. "Yer a fuckin' liar."

"Ask her yerself," Connor shrugged his shoulders. "She'll tell ye."

"Hmm," Murphy smirked, crushing his cigarette on the table. "Barrie, get ye arse over here, girl! Need ta ask ye somethin'!"

"What the fuck are ya doin'?!" Connor hissed, his teeth clenched as he saw Barrie turn around, three empty glasses in her hands and a bottle of whiskey tucked under her arm. She turned to grin at the old man before making her way back to the table.

"Ye said to ask her!" Murphy chuckled, waiting until she'd sat down and slid their glasses over to them before he spoke. "Since when d'ya drink whiskey?"

"Since you two fuckers left me back home wi' little else ta do but get drunk of a weekend!" she grinned, unscrewing the bottle and grabbing their glasses back to pour it out. "What'd ye wanna ask me Murph?" she raised an eyebrow at him and Murphy looked towards Connor, who was glaring at shaking his head. Murphy grinned, resting his elbows on the table as he turned to look at Barrie.

"I hear ye were shaggin' me brother before we left. Neither o' ya's think to tell me this before now?" he asked, his eyebrows raised. "Thought I was the love o' ye life, Barrie. M'hurt."

"I'm sure ye'll survive, Murphy," she rolled her eyes at him and grinned at Connor, punching his arm lightly. "And aye, I did. Last time ya's were home, too. Yer still the best I ever had, Con," she shot him a wink and he laughed, reaching a hand out and messing her hair up. "What's it t'you anyway, Murph? Ye were never too interested in what I got up to."

"Your Da know?" Murphy asked. "Surprised he didn't chase Con outta town the next mornin'."

"He knows," she nodded, her eyes drifting to Connor as she bit her lip. "Me Mam knew, too. Weren't exactly quiet about it while it was happenin'. Weren't too bothered about it, though – I'm a grown woman now, can sleep wi' who I want."

"Ye weren't a grown woman first time round," Murphy paused. "They not mind that he took advantage o' their only girl?"

"He didn't take advantage, I had ta tackle him into my room!" Barrie giggled. "But no, they were fine. Said they knew from early on it was goin' ta happen wi' one of ya's. They had a bet on with your Mam, too, over which one it would be. Yours won."

"Me own Ma bet against me!" Murphy laughed.

"Knew ye weren't gonna man up, Murph," Connor grinned.

"Can't believe yer Mam allowed her to come knowin' yer've been knockin' boots wi' this one on more than one occasion," Murphy shook his head with a smirk. "Nice girl like you alone wi' us two scoundrels. How'd ye get her to agree?"

"…She really didn't tell ya's, did she? Didn't think she'd keep up her end o' the bargain," Barrie shook her head, a sad smile on her face as she avoided their intense stares. Murphy shot Connor a confused look, but he simply shrugged his shoulders in reply as they both leaned towards her. "Personal space, please, lads," she held her hands up and turned her hairs behind her ears. "Me Mam passed a few months ago now, s'why I'm here."

"Why did no-one tell us?" Connor frowned. "Ma never said anythin' or we woulda-"

"I know she didn't, I asked her not to," Barrie interrupted him. "Didn't think she wouldn't, though. Thought ya's might have ta pretend not ta know but from the looks on yer faces, that ain't actin," she chuckled quietly. "Made her a deal. Wasn't copin' too well back home wi'out me boys there, so me Dad said I could use some o' the money Mam left us and do wha' I wanted with it. Well, I wanted to see ye, didn't I? Bribed ye mother to tell me how I could fine ye both."

"That's why she told ye were we are," Connor grinned. "What was your end o' the bargain, what'd ye bribe her with? Had to be somethin' good."

"Oh, it is," Barrie snickered, taking a gulp of her beer as the twins watched her curiously. "Want me ta bring at least one o ya's home wi' me, make an honesty man of ye, she said," she giggled at the looks on their faces and she reached or the pack of cigarette's lying in front of Murphy, lighting one for herself before taking a drag as she started speaking again. "She think I'm gonna chase after ya again, Murph," she pointed a finger at him, before she turned to look at Connor. "But she says yer the one I'm gonna bring back wi' me, Con. Says yer the one who'll follow me ta the ends of the earth, coz ye never forget ye first love!" she shot him a wink and Connor huffed, clearly embarrassed as Murphy laughed loudly, slapping his hands against the table.

"Yer fuckin' blushing, ye girl!"

"Leave 'im, Murph!" Barrie sighed at him. "He's a sweetheart," she slipped her hand under the table and found Connor's, lacing her fingers through his. Connor grinned back at her, giving her hand a squeeze as he caught Murphy eyeing them curiously.

"If ye never forget ye first love, does that mean ye never forgot me, Barrie?" He asked with a smirk. Barrie frowned when she felt Connor let go of her hand and he shrugged his shoulders when she turned to look at him.

"Who could forget you, eh, Murphy?" she reached out and gently tapped his cheek. "Yer incorrigible, Murphy MacManus. Always gettin' me into trouble. Woulda done anythin' ye asked me to. Grown up now though, realised what a bastard ye really are!"

"What?!" Murphy spluttered. "Yer callin' _me _a bastard when ye went out Tommy Nolan! …Aye," he smirked when Barrie groaned and shook her head. "We know all about that, our Ma told us. Said she caught ya's in a pretty compromisin' position round the back o' the church!"

"That's a lie!" Barrie gasped. "Was round the back o' the high school," she grumbled as the twins laughed loudly. "Can't believe she ya's that, God! Were ye checkin' up on me or somethin', lads?"

"Murph asked about ye a lot," Connor shrugged his shoulders, grunting when he received a quick kick in the shin from his brother.

"Con was broken hearted when he found out ya'd moved on ta Tommy," Murphy shook his head and Connor glared over at him. "What possessed ye ta go out wi' that loser?!"

"He wasn't that bad!" she laughed quietly. "Got me in some trouble though, I'll tell ye that now. Mam and Dad hated him."

"What kind o' trouble?" Connor pursed his lips, his voice lowering. "Ye alright, Barrie? Didn't do anythin' to ye, did he?"

"No," she scoffed. "We got drunk one night not long after ye's had gone last time ya were home…" she paused. "We ended up across town in some backstreet tattoo place, him and his mates dared me ta get one. Didn't know what ta get," she huffed, lifting her hips up and wiggling her jeans down slightly.

"_Barrie_!" Murphy hissed. "Ye can't go givin' us a strip tease in the middle o' the bar, put ye clothes on!"

"Relax," she rolled her eyes. "He told me ta get the name o' someone who meant the most ta me," she grinned, pointing at her left hip. "He weren't too happy with the end result!"

"Is that-" Connor's eyes widened. "Is the me name?" he whispered, his fingers tracing over her hip softly. "Jesus, Barrie."

"Mhmm," she hummed, watching him as he stared at the swirly lettering inked on her skin. "Had ta go back the next mornin' when I was sober and I realised it weren't finished. Me Mam went ballistic at me, screamin' and tellin' me I was banned from seein' him again. Me Dad blamed you two fuckers, said ya's had been in me from day one."

"Can't believe ye got his fuckin' name markin' ye body," Murphy scoffed, his chair scraping across the floor as he grabbed the bottle of whiskey from in front of Barrie and unscrewed the lid, lifting it to his lips and drinking it right from the bottle. Barrie looked at Connor, confusion written all over her face as he smirked and sat back, shrugging his shoulders as he gestured to his name on her hip.

"Murph," Barrie whispered. "I went back the next day, I told ye it weren't finished," she shook her head, pulling down the right side of her jeans and pointing to her hip.

"What, is it his fuckin' middle name, too?" he snapped.

"Will ye just look at it, ye massive arse!" Barrie chuckled, grabbing hold of his chin and pulling his head down. Murphy's frown relaxed into a smile when he saw his own name there, the black ink slightly faded. "S'why I regretted it, didn't feel finished. Couldn't have one without the other, didn't feel right. That was the last I saw o' Tommy, too! …Ye couldn't really think I'd get Con's name and not yours? Ye come as a pair – kinda like me boobs!" she grinned and Murphy snorted out a laugh, raising his eyes and tipping his pint to his lips.

"Aye, they've gone bigger as well," he winked.

"You keep yer eyes on me face, Murphy MacManus, or I'll be telling ya mother what a pervert yer've turned into!"

"Missed ye, Barrie," he smiled softly, reaching out and patting her knee.

"Miss ye too, Murph," she laughed, biting her lip before down the whiskey in her glass. "Come on lads, drink up! We've got some cathcin' up ta do!"


	2. two

"I beat ye! Ya drink like a girl!"

"Fuck you, you drink like a girl!"

"I am a girl!" Barrie chuckled, burping quietly and pushing the empty pint glass across the bar, smirking at the disgruntled stranger in front of her.

"Told ye, man," Murphy snickered, throwing an arm around Barrie's shoulders. "Ye can't beat the Irish when it comes ta downin' pints! Not even the women!"

"Especially not the women!" Connor corrected him, making Barrie squeal as he pinched her side. "I do believe ye owe us all a pint!"

"Fuck that, she cheated!" he pointed an accusing finger at Barrie. "She… She… She used her feminine wiles on me!"

"Do ye mean me boobs?" Barrie looked down at her chest. "Me top's not even that low."

"The fuck did she cheat, she beat ye fair an' square!" Murphy frowned. "Not havin' ye accusin' our girl o' nasty tactics, are we, Con?"

"No," Connor shook his head. "So that'll be three pints o' Guinness, please, and a whiskey chaser for the lady," he clapped a hand on Barrie's shoulder. "And yer gonna pay for it. Don't back out on a bet."

"Boys, boys…" Barrie giggled, swaying on the bar stool and yelping when Murphy wrapped his arms around her waist from behind her, to stop her from falling. "Think I've had enough, anyway. Maybe I should get ta bed! Take me home, lads!"

"Yer'll have a long fuckin' walk if we take ya home!" Connor snorted.

"Take me to your home, smartarse!" she reached out and slapped him over the head, unwinding Murphy's arms from round her waist and stepped towards Connor. "Yer've gone even more handsome, Con. Didn't think it were possible," she sighed, stroking his face gently as he smirked at her, hooking his arms around her waist.

"Ye must be really fuckin' drunk, Barrie," Murphy chuckled.

"Yer've let yerself go a bit, Murph. Not as cute as I remember," she cocked her head to the side and stuck her tongue out at him, the vibrations of Connor's laughter travelling through her and making her shiver as she turned to look at him again, her hands grabbing hold of the lapels of his coat. "How d'ye feel about sayin' hello the same way we said goodbye, ey?"

"Not wi' me in the fuckin' room, ye ain't!" Murphy pointed his freshly lit cigarette at them, a frown on his face.

"Relax, I was just jokin'," she rolled her eyes and turned around in Connor's arms, her back against his chest as he rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Let's get ye home, then, lass," hi whispered, kissing her cheek and pulling away from her as he took hold of her hand.

"If it far?" Barrie questioned, her eyelids feeling heavy as she yawned. "Because on of ya's might have ta carry me if it is."

"Reckon ye can make it upstairs?" Murphy asked with a wink and Barrie stared at him, confusion written all over her face. "We live upstairs, Barriie. Doc wasn't usin' is an' we had ta leave our old place after Connor got kicked in the nuts by a lesbian."

"What th'fuck does that have ta do wi' us needin' ta leave?!" Connor grunted.

"Nothin', I just like tellin' people the story!" Murphy laughed and Barrie squeaked, shaking her head in amusement as Murphy dodged Connor's punch.

"Con! M'tired!" she swatted at his arm.

"Aye, c'mon, I'll take ya ta bed," he sighed, lacing his fingers through hers and leading her towards a set of doors.

"Yeah, I'll bring ya case up, Barrie," Murphy grabbed hold her suitcase and the boys said a quick goodbye to everyone in the bar, before Murphy started to follow them upstairs.

"Ye tryin' ta cockblock ya brother, Murph?" Barrie asked him, yelping as she tripped over the step, Connor grabbing hold of her to stop her from falling. "Can't let him take me ta bed on his own? Don't know what ya's have been up to since ye moved out here, but I'm not into kinky shit."

"Christ yer a lightweight, Barrie," Connor chuckled.

"What, not even wi' two good lookin' lads like us?!" Murphy asked, his eyes wide as he feigned shock. "Well, one good lookin' lad, an' Connor."

"Ey, you shut up, Murphy MacManus!" she turned to him, jabbing a finger at his chest. "I'll have ye know that Con is beautiful! He knows how ta treat a girl properly!"

"Fuckin' hell, Barrie, shut up!" Connor laughed embarrassedly, grabbing her round the waist and pulling her into the room. "Home sweet home!"

"Put me down!" she huffed, hitting Connor's back and letting out a squeal when he dropped her down onto his mattress. "Wait where am I sleepin'?"

"Yer'll have ta get in wi' one of us," Murphy shrugged his shoulders and Barrie looked up, her eyes meeting Connor's as she bit her lip and he scratched the back of his neck. "Or ye can always go find a hotel if that's better for ya."

"No, no. Here's good," she nodded, groaning as she pulled herself, pulling her jacket off and opening her suitcase as she searched for her pyjamas. "Where am I supposed to get changed?"

"Said it before, Barrie. Nothin' we haven't already seen," Murphy shrugged, pulling his jumper over his head. "Connor's seen even more of ye and I feel a bit left out, if I'm bein' honest!" he snorted. Barrie opened her mouth and turned to say something to him, stopping when something caughter her eye.

"What's that on ye arm?" she frowned, standing up and walking towards him, her fingers wrapping around Murphy's wrist. "Looks like ye burned yerself, clumsy oaf."

"Yep, burned meself with the iron," he nodded, quickly pulling his arm away and avoiding her eyes. She caught the glance he shared with his brother and she narrowed her eyes, knowing there was more to the story than he was telling her as she reached out and grabbed hold of his arm again, looking at the scar carefully.

"How'd ye manage ta burn yerself there? Were ya ironin' the shirt while wearin' it?" she raised an eyebrow. "Ye always were a bad liar. Tell me what happened."

"Ah, it's nothin' Barrie, he just-"

"Was I askin' you or ye brother, Con?" she raised an eyebrow at Connor, interrupting him as he tried to step in. "Yer a shit liar, too. Tell me an' I'll drop it. Got me all curious now cuz ya's are bein' so secretive," she crossed her arms over her chest and huffed when neither of them answered her. "Am I gonna have to call Annabelle back home? Sure she'd be happy t'hear her sons are still a pair o' idiots."

"Ye wouldn't dare," Murphy raised his eyebrows at her. Barrie smirked, pulling her phone out of her pocket and waving it in his face.

"I get international calls as well, Dad made sure of it before I left, so I can get in touch all the time…" she paused, flipping the phone open and pressing a few buttons. "Annie McManus… Speed dial, number three. Ye wanna dare me again, Murph? See if I'll do it?"

"Yer worse than she is!" Connor groaned, shaking his head and running a hand through his hair. "Tell her, Murph. She won't let it go otherwise."

"She ain't gonna do it," Murphy narrowed his eyes in a challenge and Barrie scoffed at him.

"Just like I wouldn't go skinny dippin' on yer 18th, ye mean? Seem to recall ya's both saying I wouldn't do that, either. Remember?"

"Ye were sick as a dog for weeks," Murphy grinned. "Was worth it though. Got t'see ye naked."

"Coulda seen me naked plenty o' times, all ye had to do was ask, idiot," she huffed and stared at her phone. "Wonder how Mama McManus will take the news that it was the pair o' you who I went in the water with? Kept that to meself for nine years now."

"Barrie…" Murphy eyed her carefully, his tone warning as he took a step towards her.

"What's wrong, Murph? Not still scared o' ye mother? Yer a grown man, and- Murphy! Get off me!" Barrie shrieked as Murphy grabbed hold of both her wrists and pushed her against the wall.

"Drop ye phone," he muttered, his lips pursed.

"Jesus, Murph, ye wanted t'pin me all ya had to do was ask!" she grinned, sticking her tongue out at him. "Ye gonna tell me what happened, then?"

"Ye gonna tell me mother?"

"Not if ya honest wi' me, no," she shook her head at him. "I can tell when ya's are lyin', though. Remember that."

"Gimme ye phone," he let go of her wrists and held his hand out, but Barrie shook her head. "…Ye realise I can just take it off ye anyway?"

"Really?" she raised her eyebrows, staring at the phone in her hands before she chuckled and stuff it in the waistband of her jeans.

"Ye think I won't go in there t'get it?" Murphy asked.

"Was hopin' ye would," she winked. "Come an' get it, Murph."

"Does yer Da know what a hussy yer've turned into?"

"Course he does, had to earn me keep somehow!"

"Jesus, Mary and Joseph it's like bein' sixteen again with the pair o' ye's bickerin'!" Connor huffed at them. "Murphy, leave her. She won't tell on ye, she's got secrets o' her own that we know about, remember?"

"I've got plenty more dirt on you two than you've got on me, ye should remember that!" she pointed a finger at them warningly. "C'mon, tell me and I'll let it go."

"S'nothin'," Murphy mumbled. "It was just-"

"A bar fight," Connor interrupted quickly. "S'all. Just a bar fight."

"...Ye always used ta get in fights, why wouldn't ye tell me that?" she crossed her arms over her chest and eyed them suspiciously.

"We promised Ma we were behavin' ourselves," Murphy shrugged his shoulders. "Don't need ye tellin' tales on us."

"When have I ever told tales on ya's?" she laughed. "I used ta cover for ya's all the time! God yer both stupid," she shook her head slowly. She watched as they shared a somewhat relieved glance with each other, and she knew they were lying to her. She huffed, going back to dig her pyjamas out of her suitcase and deciding to let it go - for now.

She knew she'd get the truth out of connor eventually.

"Ye can get changed through there," Murphy pointed towards a door. "S'the bathroom. We won't peek - promise."

"Yer promises mean fuck all, Murph," she flicked his ear as she walked past him into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind her.

"She gettin' in wi' you?"

"Assume so," Connor shrugged, pulling of his boots and jeanss. "Unless ye want her ta get in wi' you. I'm not fussed. Doubt she will be, either, so long as she gets some sleep."

"Aye, if she wants sleep she might be best gettin' in wi' me," Murphy smirked, ducking when one of Connor's boots came flying towards him. "Just sayin', y'know. Ya's have both been drinkin' she's been very touchy wi' ye and ya keep on huggin' her and shit. Don't want ta be woken up by grunts and groans, heard enough o' it ta last me a life time," he shivered. "Last thing I need is ta hear ye wi' Barrie."

"Hear what wi' me?" she asked, walking out of the bathroom and putting her clothes on top of her suitcase.

"Nothin'," Connor told her quickly, giving Murphy a warning glare as he opened his mouth to speak. He kept his mouth shut, laughing as he crawled underneath his blanket. She rolled her eyes at them and stopped by Connor's mattress, looking down at him.

"Shove up then!"

"Yer gettin' in wi' me?" Connor looked at her, slightly confused.

"Aye," she nodded her head. "S'ppose I can get in wi' Murph if ye'd rather, that alright wi' ya Murphy?"

"Pretty girl in me bed? Fine by me!" Murphy wiggled his eyebrows and patted the space next to him. "I know yer've always wanted ta get in me bed, Barrie."

"Course," Barrie scoffed, rolling her eyes at him before she looked back at Connor with a pout.

"Come on, then," Connor grinned, shuffling up to let her in. Barrie smiled happily and slipped down onto the mattress, her back to him as she caught Murphy frowning.

"I'll sleep wi' ye tomorrow, Murph," she yawned. "Promise."

"Just keep the grunts quiet, s'all I ask," he smirked at them, rolling over and turning his back to them. Barrie laughed quietly, smiling when Connor wrapped an arm around her waist and she melted against him, wriggling round to get comfortable.

"Stop it," he hissed at her.

"Sorry," she whispered back. "Just tryin' ta get comfy," she told him, her back against his chest as she huffed and moved her hips, smirking when she heard Connor groan quietly behind her. "Ye alright back there, Connor?"

"Ye know what yer doin', Barrie, an' I suggest ye stop it," he growled warningly.

"What, this?" she bit back a giggled and she pressed herself closer to him. His grip tightened around her and she felt him shift, his breath hitting her cheek and his mouth moving to her ear.

"Don't start somethin' yer've got no intention o' finishin, Hogan."

"Who said I'm not gonna finish it?" she questioned. Connor didn't answer and Barrie smirk, closing her eyes to go to sleep until he felt his teeth graze her earlobe, his tongue flicking out as he sucked the spot behind her ear, making her moan quietly.

"Aye, I remember ye liked that last time I did it, too," Connor told her with a smirk, his grip on her relaxing as he allowed her to roll over and face him.

"Kiss me."

"Ye wha'?"

"Ye need ta be asked twice?" she raised an eyebrow. "Kiss me, Connor."

"….Are ye sure?"

"Ye need ta be asked a third time?" Barrie bit her lip, one hand under her head as the other moved to the back of Connor's neck, her fingers playing with his hair as his eyes fluttered closed. Barrie moved closer to him, and he shuddered when he felt her breath on his lips. "Don't start somethin' ye can't finish, MacManus," she murmured. Connor's eyes snapped open, darker than before as he stared at her, his fingers digging into her skin.

"Oh I'm gonna fuckin' finish it," he growled, pulling her towards him and pressing his lips against hers as he wound an arm around her waist. She sighed happily, her hand slipping down to his bare chest as she tried to wriggle closer to him, only to have him tear his lips away from hers. "Stop movin' like that!"

"Am I turnin' ye on, Connor?" she asked with a smirk, her eyebrows raised in mock innocence as she hooked a finger into the waistband of his boxers. "Maybe ye better punish me for not doin' as I'm told?"

"Yer killin' me, Barrie," he groaned. "What's gotten into ye?"

"Nothin'," she paused, biting her lip as looking up at him. "…Yet."

Connor hissed, attaching his lips to her neck almost immediately and Barrie threw her head back, her eyes closing as he licked and sucked at her skin, not caring that Murphy was lying only a few feet away.

"Yer top's in the way," Connor mumbled. "Take it off," he tugged on the bottom of her t-shirt and she sat up, pulling it over her head and tossing it to the side as he re-attached his lips to her skin. "Fuck me, yer even more beautiful than I remember."

"That's wha' I'm tryin' ta do but ye keep talkin'," Barried groaned quietly. "Three years is a long time to wait for ye, Con."

"Mhmm," he muttered, nibbling at her collarbone and smirking against her skin when she let out a yelp.

"The fuck ye doin', Murph?!" she grumbled and Connor frowned, sitting up and seeing Barrie rubbing the back of her head, an empty beer can lying by his mattress.

"Did he throw that at ya?" Connor asked and Barrie huffed, rubbing he head and whimpering as Murphy turned to face them, wriggling further underneath Connor's body to block herself from Murphy's view. "Are ye hurt?"

"Look at ye all worried about me seein' ye naked when were about to fuck me brother wi' me in the room!" Murphy rolled his eyes. "Yer've got nothin' I aint' already seen, Barrie. And I told ya's before, no shaggin' wi' me in the room!"

"Yer a bastard," Barried told him. Connor looked down at her, grinning when she lifted her hips up and pressed them against his.

"…Get out the room, then," Connor mumbled, keeping his eyes on the girl beneath him.

"Ye wha'?" Murphy asked in confusion.

"Ye said no shaggin' wi' you in the room," Connor looked over at his brother. "Get out the room, then."

"Where th'fuck am I supposed to go?!"

"Do I look like I give a fuck, Murph!?" Connor grunted, his teeth clenched. "Get out!"

"Been here for a few fuckin' hours… Gettin' kicked out me own bed…" Murphy grumbled under his breath, pulling his jeans and his boots on as he grabbed a t-shirt.

"Murphy-"

"Yer alright, Barrie," Murphy interrupted her with a shake of his head. "Lemme know when it's safe for me ta come back," he told her, before he walked out of the room and pulled the door shut behind him.

Barrie sighed as she heard him walking down the stairs and she pushed Connor off her, feeling round on the floor for her t-shirt.

"Barrie? What ye doin'?"

"That was mean," she mumbled. "Didn't have ta kick him out, coulda waited until he was sleepin'… The fuck did I throw me shirt?!"

"Ye bein' serious, girl?" Connor groaned loudly, rolling onto his back and covering his eyes with his arm. "Yer were fuckin' pressin' against me and wrigglin' round, ye think I coulda waited for him to fall asleep?!"

"Ya didn't need to kick him out, Con," she sighed, giving up the search for her t-shirt and grabbing Connor's discarded jumped, pulling it over her head and fixing her pyjama bottoms as she stood up.

"Yer not seriously goin' after him, are ye? Yer've got me all worked up and now yer gonna go comfort me brother?!"

"Goin' ta see if my friend is okay," Barrie pulled a face at him and heard him let out a grunt of annoyance.

"What the fuck am I s'pposed ta do, lass?!"

"Yer've got hands, don't ye? Use 'em," she stuck her tongue out at him as she walked out of the room. She tiptoed downstairs and into the bar, seeing Murphy sat on one of the stools, a cigarette between his lips as poured whiskey into a shot glass. "Hey," she whispered, hopping up on to the stool next to him. "Can I have one o' those?" she pointed to his glass and Murphy. He nodded and wordlessly reached over the bar, grabbing an empty glass and filling it up before he pushed it over to her.

"Didn't mean for ye to come after me," he mumbled. "Sorry I interrupted ya's. Didn't hurt ye, did I? Lemme see," he shuffled his stool closer, not waiting for an answer as his fingers gently brushed the back of her head. "Yer'll live."

"It's fine," she smiled up at him. "I didn't mean for him ta kick ye out, Murph. Guess we got a bit carried away."

"Mhmm," Murphy nodded, reaching a hand out and tugging on the sleeve of the jumper she was wearing. "How come yer wearin' me jumper?"

"Oh," she frowned. "I thought it was Con's, sorry. Couldn't find me t-shirt."

"Ya threw it at me, lass," Murphy chuckled. "Was goin' to leave ya's alone t'get on wi' it until ye shirt hit me in the face!"

"Oh, God," Barrie groaned, burying her head in her hands, her cheeks burning in embarrassment. "I'm sorry, Murph!"

"S'alright," he grinned, patting her back and moving her hair out of the way as he poked her neck. "Gonna 'ave a bruise there, thanks to me brother," he told her.

"Probably gonna have a few," she pulled a face and drank the whiskey Murphy had put in front of her. "Does the old guy not mind you stealing his booze?"

"Who, Doc? Nah," Murphy shrugged his shoulders. "…Have ye really left Con up there?"

"Yep," she smirked. "He seems a little mad at me but I wanted to come and speak t'ya, didn't get a chance t'talk properly tonight."

"Coz yer've been glued to Connor since ye walked through the door," Murphy raised an eyebrow. "Can I ask ye somethin', girl?"

"Of course ye can."

"…Why Connor?" Murphy asked awkwardly, fidgeting in his seat when Barrie gave him a look of confusion. "I mean, why'd ye sleep wi' him?"

"Which time?" she shot him a smirk and Murphy shrugged his shoulder, watching and waiting for her answer. Barrie sighed, her gaze fixing on the small glass in her hand as she picked it up and downed it, pulling a face at the aftertaste and gesturing for Murphy to pour her another one. "I don't know. I wanted to, I guess."

"No, I mean…" Murphy sighed. "If ye liked me back then, like ye said ya did. Why did ye go wi' Connor?"

"…Yer the one who told me to give him a chance, Murph."

"When the fuck did I say that!?"

"Night of ye party," she looked up at him curiously. "Ye came ta say bye, said ye were headin' home wi' Angie O'Doyle. Ya pulled me to the side, gave me a hug, said sorry for bein' a dick and ye told me to give Con a chance. …Ye were never interested, Murph, an' I always knew that," she frowned. "What does it matter? It was nine years ago."

"Doesn't, I s'ppose," Murphy paused, groaning inwardly and wondering why he'd brought it up. "Just makin' sure he didn't take advantage of ye."

"Connor, take advantage o' me? Really?" Barrie smirked. "Ye woulda thought he was the virgin the way he was actin'!"

"What?!" Murphy spluttered, the whiskey he'd just taken into his mouth escaping and dribbling down his chin. He huffed when Barrie laughed at him and he wiped it away, his eyes narrowed as he watched her. "Ye were a virgin, and ye slept wi' him because I told ye ta give him a chance?"

"Ah, I never said that," Barrie poked his nose. "I flirted a bit and I kissed him because ye told me ta give him a chance. I slept wi' him because I wanted to, because he made me feel safe and loved and wanted. Knew he wouldn't hurt me. I trust him. And he smells really good too, so that's a bonus o' course!"

"Ye sayin' I smell bad?"

"Well…" Barrie scrunched her nose up and Murphy snorted, shoving her away as she tried to sniff him. She let out a shriek as she slipped off the stool and Murphy's eyes widened as he darted forwards, catching her around the waist, his hand slipping underneath the jumper she was wearing as he steadied her. "Thanks," she whispered, looking up and feeling her breath catch in her throat when she saw how he was looking at her, his thumbs rubbing her side, their noses almost touching. "Should get back upstairs, before Con takes up the whole bed."

"Aye," he mumbled, his arms wrapping around her as he pulled her into a hug, burying his face in her neck and taking a deep breath. "Ye smell like home, Barrie."

"That a good thing?" she asked quietly, putting her arms around his neck as she hugged him back.

"Yeah, tis," he breathed in, his eyes still closed and his mouth by her ear. "And ye can keep me jumped. Looks better on ye, anyway."

"Thanks," she yawned, pulling away from him and rubbing her eyes. "M'tired, Murph."

"Let's get ye back to ta bed, then, c'mon," Murphy tugged her arm, leaving the bottle of whiskey and the empty glasses on the bar as he lead her back upstairs, pausing when they back to the room. "Ye might 'ave trouble wakin' him up again," he pointed at his brother, who was lying on his stomach, his mouth open as he snored softly and Barrie huffed when she saw him spread out on the mattress.

"I'll wake him up," she shrugged her shoulders and walked over to Connor, poking him repeatedly and hissing his name. "Wake the fuck up ye baboon," she grunted, reaching a hand down and pinching him. Connor grunted in his sleep and shoved her away. "Ah ye fuckin' piece o' shit I'm not afraid ta chuck water all over ye and-"

"Barrie," Murphy interrupted her ranting, his tone full of amusement as he looked at her from his mattress. "Ye can get in wi' me, ya know? He'll just kick ye in the night, anyway."

"Arse," she hissed at Connor's sleeping form, kicking him as she walked past and slipped into Murphy's bed. "Sleeps like the dead."

"Aye," Murphy nodded slowly. "Always has done. Can bring all kinds o' girls back wi' me and he doesn't wake up once."

"Ye know, if you slept like the dead, we wouldn't have had this problem in the first place," Barrie poked at chest and Murphy's finger wrapped around her wrist as she stared at her.

"Wouldn't have had this problem if ye weren't tryin' ta get ye leg over, ya mean," he grinned. "Seducin' me brother on ye first night here."

"Not for the first time, though," she smirked, squeezing her eyes shut as she yawned again. "Night, Murph."

"Night, lass," he murmured, pressing his lips softly to her forehead. "Sleep well," he whispered as she closed his eyes, vaguely aware of Barrie's hand still in his.

"Murph?" she whispered sleepily.

"Mhmm?"

"Tomorrow, yer goin' ta tell me how ye really got that scar on ye arm," she sniffed, shuffling closer to him.

"Aye," he muttered, wrapping an arm around her shoulders and pulled her towards him as she shivered. "If ye insist."


	3. three

"I can't believe you fuckers woke me at the crack o' dawn ta go ta _church_," Barrie grumbled, rubbing her eyes in annoyance as she glanced either side her.

"Ye used ta love comin' ta church."

"Not with a hangover, Connor!" she rolled her eyes, wincing as her head ached. "'Sides, haven't been ta church since me Mam died," she muttered. Murphy stilled beside her and looked over her head at his brother who had his lips pursed, and Murphy knew he was trying to work out what he supposed to say. "Yer mother will be ecstatic when she finds out ye dragged me along. Everyone back home keeps tryin' ta get me ta go, but I don't want to. No _God_ would kill her the way they did. She was a good person, she didn't deserve it."

"What happened ta her, Barrie?" Murphy asked quietly, growling when Connor slapped the back of his head.

"Yer in church, shut up!" Connor hissed.

"Tell ye later, Murph," Barrie patted his knee gently before burying her head in Connor's chest as he slipped an arm around her shoulders. He nodded, brushing the tips of his fingers against the back of her hand and earning himself a look of contempt from the elderly woman sat beside him.

He smirked in response and gave her a shrug of his shoulders.

He knew how it looked.

Barrie and Connor had been very touchy all morning – holding hands, hugging each other, he always had his arm round her or his hand on the small of her back, she was always stood close to him with her head on his shoulder.

And now here she was, still cuddling up to Connor with a hand on Murphy's knee, and his hand covering hers.

The old girl could keep her judgemental looks and thoughts to herself, Murphy didn't care. He liked having Barrie close to him, as he was sure Connor did, as well.

It was amazing how, even after so long, they'd fallen right back into their friendships. It was like she'd never been away from them, like it had only been a couple of weeks since they'd last spoken. It made him feel like a teenager again.

Barrie sighed quietly, pulling her hand out from underneath Murphy's as she shifted closer to Connor, the feel of his soft, wool jumper against her cheek making her sleepy. Her fingers danced across his leg absent-mindedly as she drew invisible patterns on his jeans, her eyelids drooping until Connor's hand reached out and grabbed her own, stopping her movements. She lifted her head in confusion and looked at him, noticing a slight blush on his cheeks as he shifted in his seat.

"Ye might want ta keep yer hands ta yerself, yer in the house o' God," Murphy whispered from her other side. She looked at him quizzically and he gestured towards Connor, who was still fidgeting in his seat.

It was only then that Barrie noticed the effect she'd had on him as her fingers had travelled across his thigh and she bit her lip to keep back a smile as Connor pulled his coat into his lap.

"M'sorry, Con," she whispered.

"Not yer fault," he whispered back, pressing his lips to her forehead as he caught the eye of the woman sat next to Murphy. She eyed the three of the disapprovingly and Connor gave her the most charming smile he could manage as he tugged Barrie closer to him. "Ye can sleep, if yer tired. I'll wake ye up if ye start ta snore."

"Mhmm," she murmured with a sigh, her head against his shoulder and her hand resting on his knee as she closed her eyes. Connor smiled, glancing down at her before he closed his eyes in prayer, hearing Murphy muttering the same words from beside Barrie.

Connor worried too much, he knew that. The minute he'd laid eyes on Barrie the night before, the seed of doubt has planted itself deep in his mind and he couldn't stop the niggling feeling in his stomach that was telling him something bad would happen.

He should have sent her home, should have sent her to a hotel like Murphy had suggested.

Hell, he could have taken Murphy's advice and sent her to Smecker's. He knew she'd be safe there, he knew Smecker wouldn't let anything happen to her. He knew his life with Murphy was dangerous and, as much as they wanted to, they couldn't just lie low until Barrie had gone home. For now, he knew he was worrying for nothing. The only people who knew who they were, who knew they were the Saints, were either on their side… or dead.

But he couldn't help it. The lines that creased his forehead had increased over the years, mostly from worrying about Murphy. He was a born worrier. Barrie being here without knowing what she'd walking in the middle of only heightened his fear that he could potentially lose someone else he loved, and he wouldn't let that happen.

Not again.

Not after last time.

He wouldn't let himself or Murphy lose anyone else they cared about.

He looked up, feeling someone's gaze on him as everyone around him started to leave and he groaned inwardly when he caught Smecker's eye. He raised his eyebrows and gestured to Barrie, but Connor shook his head with a frown and stretched his arm out, tapping Murphy on his shoulder.

"Take her, will ye?" he whispered.

"Take her where?" Murphy asked in confusion.

"Take her off me!" Connor grunted, waving a hand towards Smecker. "Unless ye want ta deal wi' him."

"Oh," Murphy smirked. "Nah, yer alright. I'll take Barrie," he tapped her shoulder and she huffed, opening her eyes to look at him. "Con needs ta talk ta someone. Ye can cuddle up ta me again, m'better at it than he is."

"M'sure ye are, Murph," she sighed quietly and looked up at Connor. "Are ye comin' back?"

"Course I'm comin' back," he smiled, kissing her lips softly before he could stop himself. Murphy grinned at them as Barrie's cheeks turned a light shade of pink. "Just wait here wi' Murph, I won't be long. Try not ta fall asleep."

"Okay," she whispered, coughing to clear her throat as Connor squeezed past them both. Her eyes followed him and she cocked her head to the side as she saw the older man he sat down next to. "Who's he?"

"A friend," Murphy looked at her. "C'mere," he held his arm out and wiggled his fingers, gesturing for her to come closer. Barrie smiled and shuffled along the pew until she was close enough to rest her head on his shoulder and wrap her arms around his waist. Murphy smiled, dropping his arm around her and letting his thumb rub circles into her shoulder. "Did ye sleep okay last night? I didn't keep ye away, did I? Ye can just kick me if ye need ta wake me up."

"Slept fine," Barrie told him. "Just have a headache, too much whiskey. Ye do talk in yer sleep, though."

"I do?"

"Mhmm," Barrie nodded her head slowly. "Murph? …Who's Rocco?" she asked quietly, regretting her question almost immediately as she felt Murphy tense beside her. "M'sorry, I didn't mean ta- Ye were just-"

"S'okay," he muttered, interrupting her. "S'alright, m'fine. He's… no-one," Murphy shook his head and Barrie pulled away from him, watching his curiously as he brought his thumb up to his lips and started to chew on his nail, a sure sign he was nervous.

He was lying to her.

"Does he have anythin' ta do wi' that scar on yer arm? Coz I know yer's lied ta me last night."

"S'nothin', Barrie, drop it," Murphy grumbled, moving away from her. "Nothin' ta do wi' ye, quit bein' so nosy. Yer mother'd be ashamed of ye askin' so many questions, pokin' ye nose into stuff that don't concern ye."

"Me mother would be damn proud o' me for trustin' me instincts!" Barrie corrected him with a frown, crossing her arms over his chest. "S'fine if ye don't want ta talk about it, Murph, just don't go bringin' me mother into anythin' when ye don't know anythin' about the situation."

"Goin' for a smoke," Murphy stood up, muttering under his breath and pulling his lighter out of his coat pocket. "Tell Connor I'm waitin' outside."

"Murphy-"

"Leave it, Barrie," he grunted in annoyance. She stopped, closing her mouth and chewing on her bottom lip as she watched him walk outside.

He always had been the moody twin. Always that little bit harder to read, always keeping secrets and getting into trouble. She'd never known where she stood with him, but they'd had a good friendship, regardless of her feelings for him.

Connor had always been much easier to read. They had no secrets from each other – other than him being in love with her - he was her best friend and she told him everything. She knew what she was getting with Connor and she'd be lying if she said she wasn't much more comfortable around him than she was around Murphy.

She could tell just from looking at Connor now that he was angry, that he didn't like what the other man was saying to him. Barrie wished she could hear what was being said, her curiosity always got the better of her – especially where her boys were concerned.

She watched him carefully as he shook his head, his jaw tense and his fists clenching. She leaned forward, thankful that everyone had left so she could hear them a little better.

"The girl staying long?"

"Not sure yet," Connor replied. "Maybe. Depends. Don't want her hangin' round if she's gonna get in the middle o' things. Was wonderin' maybe, if things get bad, she could come and stay wi' you or one o' the boys? Duffy, maybe."

"Shouldn't be a problem. She know anything?"

"No, an' she's not findin' out, either," Connor growled warningly. "Leave her out o' this."

"Is she going to be a distraction, Connor?"

"Course she fuckin' is, have you seen her? She's been here less than a day an' already me and Murph can't think straight," Connor scoffed, shaking his head. "She's our friend. We'll look after her. Long as she stays safe and ye give us yer word that ye'll protect her, we'll do whatever ye need us ta do, whether she's here or not."

"She'll be safe. I give you my word."

"Aye," Connor grumbled as he stood up. "I mean it, Smecker. Anythin' happens ta her, I'll be after ye."

"Sure you will, Connor."

"Murph won't be far behind me, either," Connor warned, his face dropping when he caught Barrie watching them intently. "Best go home, she's feelin' a bit hungover this mornin'. Too much whiskey for a lady."

"Who said I was a lady?" Barrie called over to them. Connor smirked, and Smecker turned in his seat to look at her. "But yer right, I am feelin' a bit woozy, an' Murph's mad at me. Can we go?"

"Aye, course we can," Connor nodded his head and, with one last knowing look from Smecker, he made his way back over to Barrie. "Where's Murph?" he asked, holding his hand out to her.

"Outside," Barrie shrugged her shoulders and bit her bottom lip as she took Connor's hand and let him pull her up. "I think I upset him… He was talkin' in his sleep, kept sayin' somethin' about someone called Rocco. I asked him about it and he got snappy… Shoulda just dropped it but I kept on askin'. He said ta tell ye he was goin' for a smoke," she told him quietly, allowing Connor to lead her outside. The doors squeaked shut behind them and they looked around, but Murphy was nowhere in sight. "…I'm sorry, Con. I didn't mean ta upset him."

"S'alright," Connor sighed, throwing an arm around her shoulders. "Looks like he's taken the car, too. C'mon, we'll walk back."

"Walk?" Barrie groaned. "Con, I'm tiiiiired," she whined with a pout. "I'm… I'm… thingy… what's it called… jet-lagged, I'm jet-lagged, Connor!"

"Are ye shite, yer hungover!" he chuckled. "Come on, the walk'll do ye good!"

"Carry me?"

"Fuck yerself, lass," Connor scoffed at her.

"Now why I need ta do that, when I've got _you _ta do it for me?" Barrie raised her eyebrows with a smirk. "Not man enough, Con? I can always find someone who's good enough to handle me."

"Oh I can fuckin' handle ye, don't worry about that," Connor growled, dipping his head down, his lips brushing her earlobe. "Ye better hope Murphy's not there when we get back, else he'll be in for a show."

"Promises, promises…"

"Yer the devil in disguise, come here ta test me patience, haven't ye?" Connor groaned quietly and Barrie chuckled at him.

"Test yer stamina, more like," she shot him a wink.

"Test me fuckin' self-control," Connor huffed. "Yer lucky I've got some, else I'd be draggin yer down the nearest alley."

"How 'bout ye just drag me ta yer bed, Con?"

"…That can be arranged, I'm sure," Connor grinned, his teeth sinking into his bottom lip as he grabbed hold of her hand and pulled her towards McGinty's.

The walk to McGinty's was much quicker than Connor was used to, and he wasn't sure if he'd been rushing to get Barrie back home, or if it had just seemed like it had taken them no time at all because his mind had been wandering. Either way, he was glad it hadn't taken long. He wanted to get Barrie back inside, his paranoia heightened as he thought about her being seen with him. If he was recognised… It wouldn't end well for either of them.

He lead her inside the pub, ignoring the curious stares of the regulars as he shouted a quick hello to Doc before he took her upstairs.

"Can't wait ta get me alone, ey?" she asked with a smirk, covering her mouth with her hand as she yawned.

"Yer goin' ta have a nap," Connor chuckled. "Yer gonna need all the energy ye can get for what I've got planned. Makes more sense if ye rest now."

Barrie eyed him carefully as he walked in front of her and opened the door to let her into the small room. She hadn't wanted to upset Murphy, but she was thankful that he'd gone off on his own. Maybe now she could grill Connor about how he'd _really _gotten that scar on his arm. She was pretty confident she could get the truth out of him – Connor had never been very good at keeping secrets from her. She could get him to talk, she just had to play her cards right.

"I think a nap sounds really good right now," she yawned loudly, stretching her arms over her head and biting back a grin when she saw Connor's eyes flit down to the patch of skin that was exposed as her t-shirt rode up slightly. "Ye alright there, Con? Look a bit flustered."

"Yer a fuckin' tease," he grumbled, turning away as Barrie peeled her coat off and threw it on top of her suitcase. "Go ta sleep, before I change me mind."

"Will ye lie wi' me, Connor?" she asked, kicking her shoes off. "Please? Just 'til I fall asleep," she resisted the urge to pout at him and Connor paused, his stare burning into hers and she knew he was having an internal battle about what to do.

"Aye, I s'ppose," he nodded with a sigh. "Guess seein' as I kicked ye out o' me bed last night, it's the least I can do ta make it up ta ye."

"Good!" Barrie smiled happily and patted the empty space beside her on the mattress. Connor stood back, his arms crossed over his chest as he watched her wriggle out of her jeans and throw them to the side, leaving her in just a t-shirt and her underwear. "M'just gettin' comfy, that's all," she caught his gaze. "Can't sleep wi' jeans on."

"Hmm," he nodded his head and pulled his boots off before lying down next to her, one arm behind his head. Barrie tutted, tugging on his sleeve and pulling his arm around her waist. "Ah. Ye want ta cuddle," he laughed quietly and rolled onto his side, pulling her back against his chest and dipping his head down to kiss the back of her shoulder. Barrie sighed contentedly, her smile turning a frown as she ran her fingers across his arms, stopping when she felt scars on his wrist.

She looked down, only just noticing the rings of pale skin that circled his wrists and she pulled away, turning to face him and grabbing his hands in hers.

"The fuck are these?" she asked him, raising an eyebrow. "How'd ye get scars on ye wrist, Con? What the hell have you boys been up ta?"

"It's nothin', lass, don't worry about it," Connor shook his head, pulling his hands out of hers. "Had an accident, that's all," he shrugged his shoulders. Barrie watched him, her lips pursed as he avoided her gaze, a sure sign he wasn't telling her the truth.

"I'm not an idiot, Connor," she told him quietly. "I know what a gunshot looks like, I've seen plenty o' them on TV."

"What?" Connor asked, his back straight as he sat up to face her.

"Murphy's arm," she waved a hand in the air and Connor scoffed. "Don't treat me like a kid, I don't like bein' lied ta, ye can't just fob me off wi' some bullshit story. I've been in yer lives too long, Con."

"Aye, I know ye have," he muttered. "Maybe ye've been watchin' too much TV, though. Why would Murphy get shot? Ye've been watchin' too many action movies, Barrie. Ye need ta stop bein' so suspicious and trust us when we tell ye it's nothin' ye need ta worry about."

"Fine, whatever," she grumbled, pushing him away and turning her back to him and she lay back down. "I thought comin' ta see ye both would be good for me but all it's done is remind me how long it's been since ye were home, since I last saw ye. I don't know ya's anymore, it was stupid o' me ta think our friendships would be the same."

"Barrie-"

"S'okay. I'm goin' ta sleep now," she interrupted him and Connor grunted, running his hands over his face in annoyance as he reached out to grab her, flipping her over before he straddled her waist and pinned her hands above her head.

"It wasn't stupid o' ye, don't say that," he murmured. "Nothin's changed, Barrie. We still love ye, yer still our girl and we'll still look out for ye. It- it was bar fight gone wrong, that's all. Murphy doesn't like talkin' about it, we lost one o' our friends that night. Can ye let it rest, just for a while? He'll tell ye more when he's ready. He's me brother, I've got no right ta go spillin' his secrets ta ye," he looked at her, his eyes pleading with her to let it go and, reluctantly, she nodded her head at him. "Thank ye," he breathed a sigh of relief and let go of her hands, staying exactly where he was.

"…Ye can get off me now, Con," she poked at his knee. "I've still got a headache."

"Well," Connor smirked, his hands falling on to the pillow either side of her head as she looked up at him. "Ye know, Barrie, I've heard that when ye orgasm, it releases these endorphins inta yer brain let help get rid o' pesky little headaches like the one ye've got now…"

"Oh, really?" Barrie bit her bottom lip, her hands moving to the front of Connor's jeans as she unbuckled his belt. "And I suppose yer wantin' ta put that theory ta the test, aren't ye?"

"Aye, I am," Connor grinned down at her as she popped the button open on his jeans.

"What ye waitin' for then, Connor?" Barrie winked. "I'm all yours."

* * *

Barrie yawned, blinking slowly as she stirred from her sleep, feeling significantly better than she had done before. She rolled over, surprised to find herself clothed and to see Murphy watching her from his seat at the table.

"Don't worry," he told her. "Con dressed ye before he went downstairs for a pint."

"Wasn't worried anyway," she replied, sitting up and rubbing her eyes. "Who's jumper am I wearin' now, then?"

"Mine," Murphy smirked. "His boxers, though, don't reckon he fancied dressin' ye in another bloke's clothes. Have fun, did ye?"

"Mhmm," she nodded. "How did he even get them on me without me wakin' up?"

"Ye were dead ta the world, Barrie," Murphy laughed. "He musta worn ye out," he added with a grin. "Knew it was a good idea ta give the pair o' ye someone _alone time_. C'mere, I got ye a burger while I was out. It'll be a little cold now, though, but it's just as tasty."

"Thanks, Murph," she smiled as she stood up and walked over to him, wrapping her arms round her neck and dropped her head to his shoulder as she stood behind him. Murphy stopped, his own burger halfway to his mouth as he turned his head to look at her curiously. "I'm sorry for askin' ye questions before, about the bar fight. S'okay that ye don't wanna talk about it. I'm sorry for bringin' it up."

"What're ye on about, love?" Murphy frowned in confusion.

"The fight, yer arm," she sighed when she pulled away. "Con said-" she stopped when she saw the look of confusion on his face and she narrowed her eyes, folding her arms over her chest as she looked at him. "Never mind," she huffed. "Got a feelin' I've been lied to again."

Murphy's mouth dropped open and he immediately felt guilty, knowing he'd dropped his brother in it.

"Barrie-"

"I'm not hungry, but thanks," she gestured towards the fast food container on the table. "It's nice that ye thought of me. I'm goin' ta the bathroom."

"Barrie, wait-"

"I can't wait, I have ta pee," she rolled her eyes and stalked off to the bathroom, shutting the door behind her and sitting on the edge of the bathtub with a sigh.

Connor had lied to her.

_Her _Connor.

And lied bloody convincingly, as well. She'd believed him, she couldn't pick up any sign he'd been lying. But Murphy's confusion had been real, he had no idea what she'd been talking about.

…When had it become so easy for them to lie to her? Had they _always _lied to her, or was it something new?

She rubbed her eyes with the heels of her hands and sniffed, knowing she was over emotional from lack of sleep and too much alcohol the night before. She took a breath to steady herself and spotted her jeans from the night before scrunched into a ball and tossed in the corner of the bathroom, and she pulled them on over the boxers she was wearing.

"Murph?" she pulled the door open and made her way to her case, grabbing the first pair of boots she could find. "Stop eatin'. Yer takin' me out."

"I am?" he raised an eyebrow, picking up a slice of tomato and popping it in his mouth, chewing thoughtfully. "Where am I takin' ye?"

"Just out," she shrugged her shoulders and threw his coat to him before pulling her own on. "Think it's time we bonded, hmm?"

"Aye, alright," he nodded and stood up, following her down to the bar. She stopped when she walked through the door, her eyes scanning the room as she looked for Connor.

He was sat at the bar, clearly getting teased by the men he was sat with and it didn't take a genius to work out why, especially when she heard the catcalls directed her way when they spotted her. Connor turned round, his cheeks pink as he smiled sheepishly.

"I'll just be a sec," Barrie whispered at Murphy, walking over to Connor.

"I didn't say anythin', I swear ta God," he held his hands up in defence. "The fuckers heard us, I didn't say a word. Ey, shut the fuck up, lads! Leave her alone!" he called over his shoulder. "Did ye have a nice sleep?" Connor grabbed her round the waist and leaned in to kiss her, but she turned her head and his lips landed on her cheek, leaving him to pull away and look at her questioningly.

"Murphy's takin' me out," Barrie told him, putting her hands on his chest as she pulled away from him.

"Oh," Connor smiled. "Okay, lemme get my coat an' I'll come, too."

"No," Barrie shook her head at him. "_We_ are goin' out, _you _are stayin' here, far away from me," she glared at him and Connor opened his mouth to say something, but nothing came out. "Good. Come on, Murph," she turned to the darker haired twin and grabbed him hand. Murphy gave his brother an apologetic shrug as Barrie dragged him outside, leaving Connor staring after them dumbfounded, an uneasy feeling settling itself deep in his stomach.

* * *

AN: Had to split this chapter and the next one in two, or it was going to be way too long to read!  
Thank you so much for the reviews, follows and favourites - it means a lot, because I wasn't too confident with posting this at first! I'm glad most of you like Barrie - she's fast becoming my favourite character to write! :)  
Let me know what you think!  
Becca  
X


	4. four

Murphy chewed on his thumb as he watched Barrie out of the corner of his eye. She had her hands shoved in her coat pockets and she was biting the inside of her cheek, her breath coming out in cloud every time she sighed. He waited for her to speak, not wanting to disturb her thoughts.

"Had Con ever lied ta me, Murph?" she asked quietly, and Murphy dropped his hand from his mouth as he looked at the side of her face. She was staring straight ahead, refusing to look at him as though she were afraid of what his answer might be.

"Only when he was pretendin' he wasn't head over heels in love wi' ye," he shrugged his shoulders. "That's not really a lie, though. More him bein' nervous about ye reaction. Why? What's botherin' ye?"

"…How'd ye _really _get that scar, Murph? And Connor, how'd he get the ones on his wrists?" she narrowed her eyes at him. "Are ya's in come kind o' trouble? Do ye need help? I can help, I've got money, I-"

"We don't need ye money," Murphy chuckled. "Barrie, trust me when I tell ye, it's not important. If ye needed ta know, we'd tell ye. We're not keepin' it from ye ta be dicks, we're keepin' it from ye so's ye don't get hurt, alright? I'm askin' ye ta trust me."

"I just worry about ya's, Murph," she told him sadly, her eyes dropping to the ground. "Ye don't know what it was like back home after ya's left. I was heartbroken the first time, I hadn't wanted ta let go when Con was huggin' me goodbye. I didn't want ta lose ya's, but I knew I was goin' ta. Then ye came home and- I went ta the house, ta see ye. Ye were a tad preoccupied, what with havin' some half-naked girl pinned against the kitchen counter. I missed ya's so much, Murph, I wanted ye back. I just wanted ye both ta stay, and I knew I couldn't ask that o' ye. I made ya's both me whole world and when ye left, I had nothin'."

"Barrie…" Murphy paused, sighing in uncertainty.

"But now I'm here, and I can help ye with whatever's goin' on, if ye let me. Please, Murph, please don't keep me in the dark about this," she pleaded with him and he shook his head.

"If ye keep askin' questions, Barrie, and keep diggin' through stuf then yer goin' to find somethin' ye don't want ta find, somethin' ye don't like, just like Rocco did. Ye don't want ta lose us? _We _don't want to lose ye either," he told her. "Ye think yer the only one who was missin' us? Con was inconsolable on the boat over here the first time, I didn't understand why 'til last night, when I found out what had happened between ya's. He would have taken ye with us, if he could have. Second time, too, I'm guessin'. Hell, the second time we left, _I _wanted ta bring wi' us! Just… I need ye ta trust us. If it gets ta the point that ye need ta know, we'll tell ye. Until then, please, Barrie, please let it go. Please forget it, because I'm not willin' ta put ye in danger ta satisfy yer curiosity," he rolled his eyes, silently praying she'd listen to him.

"…Fine," Barried agreed after a pause. She wanted to push it, wanted to question him and wanted to get answers to satisfy her nosiness, but Murphy's voice held a tone she'd never heard from him before – it almost sounded panicked, like desperation. "For now, Murph. But I'll be here when ye ready ta tell me."

"I know ye will be," he smiled softly, taking his bottom lip between his teeth. "Is that why yer pissed wi' Con? For lyin' ta ye?"

"Aye," she sighed heavily.

"Really?" he asked with a smirk. "Coz if anythin', I thought it'd be for the massive new hickey yer sportin' on ye neck!"

"Shut up!" Barrie shrieked, her eyes widening as she clamped a hand over her neck. "Where?! I'll kill him!" she hissed, staring at herself in the nearest window and pulling the jumped away from her neck as Murphy laughed loudly behind her. "Fucks sake, it looks like I've been attacked by Dracula!"

"Well, if ye will have sex wi' me brother…" Murphy shrugged his shoulders. "He can get a bit carried away, lass. Surprised he didn't do it to ye last time."

"I think he did, actually," she sighed heavily. "I just didn't care back then."

"So why d'ye care now?" he shrugged his shoulders.

"Maybe coz I'm older now, I dunno," Barrie moved away from the window and fixed the jumper she was wearing. "Maybe because I saw the old lady in church this mornin' givin' me evils like I was some sort o' harlot for darin' to be sat wi' two handsome boys."

"Yer think I'm handsome?" Murphy asked proudly.

"Knock it off, MacManus," Barrie shoved him away and punched his shoulder. "I've thought ye were handsome since I was about thirteen, ye know that."

"Ye know, Barrie, I'm curious as ta why ye say ye loved me or whatever, but ye never made a move on me?"

"Excuse me, I flirted wi' ye as though me life depended on it!" she chuckled. "Not my fault ye were too stupid ta realise… Or ye just didn't give a shit, whichever," she shrugged her shoulders.

"Aye, but why did ye never come right out wi' it and tell me how ye felt?"

"Because ye already knew?" she raised an eyebrow. "Everyone in town knew, ye _mother _knew. Didn't think I needed ta tell ye. Besides, I was scared ye'd tell me ta get lost an' that would be our friendship over with!"

"I never woulda done that," Murphy frowned at her.

"Don't lie, saw ye do it wi' plenty o' other girls," she nudged him with her shoulder. "Anyway, it's up ta the boy ta make a move! Girls are s'pposed ta sit and wait patiently."

"Yer settin' the feminist movement back a few decades there, lass," Murphy scoffed at her. "And ye were never the typical girl, anyway. If ye wanted somethin', ye usually just went for it. Don't see why I was any different."

"Ye just were," she told him with a huff. "Doesn't matter know, I guess. Ye always were pretty secretive. Do ya's still speak German and all that when ye don't want anyone ta understand what ya's are sayin'?"

"Aye," Murphy replied with a chuckle.

"Used ta do me head in back home," Barrie huffed, her fingers curling round Murphy's as she spotted a gang of boys at the end of the street. Murphy followed her gaze and he smiled, giving her hand a reassuring squeeze and pulling her closer to him as they walked past them. "I was dead paranoid, used ta think ya's were talkin' 'bout me all the time. I'd catch ya's lookin' over and whisperin' ta yerselves."

"We probably were," Murphy shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh," Barrie pulled a face at him.

"Good things, Barrie," he chuckled. "I was probably tryin' ta get Connor ta make his move on ye."

"…Did ye really used to tell him that? Ta make a move?"

"Course I did, there was only so much mopin' I could put up with," Murphy rolled his eyes. "Why? Does that bother ye? Did ye think only girls talked about their crushes?"

"Bothers me more that ye knew I felt somethin' for ya, and ye still tried ta palm me off on yer brother," she shrugged at him. "Like ye were settin' him up for a fall."

"No I wasn't," Murphy frowned. "I knew ye'd see sense eventually, I knew ye were gonna fall for him and look – I was right."

"Only gave him a chance because ye told me to," Barrie admitted quietly. "Guess I should be thankin' ye. Best bit of advice I ever listened ta."

"Well, yer welcome," Murphy coughed, dropping her hand and digging a pack of cigarettes out of his pocket. He kept walking towards the diner, not noticing that Barrie had stopped until he went to offer her a smoke. He frowned in confusion, turning round and seeing her stood in the middle of the street, looking at him curiously. "Wha'?"

"Say somethin' ta me in one o' ye languages, Murph," she told him. "It's always nice ta hear a different language. Or do ye just save it for the women yer tryin' ta bed?"

"Aye, I save it, but I s'ppose I can make an exception for ye," he laughed, smoke escaping between his lips as he took a step towards her. Her cheeks were rosy from the cold, the top of her nose turning red, too, and her blue eyes shining brightly. She'd always been pretty growing up, she had the shy and quiet look down to a tee, giving everyone a shock when they really got to know her. Murphy smiled as he resisted the urge to reach out and let his fingers dance across the freckles that were dotted across her nose, instead letting his hand tangle in the ends of her ginger curls. "Cailín álainn," he whispered. Barrie froze, looking up at him as her cheeks turned a darker shade of pink and her teeth sunk into her bottom lip, a dopey smile on her face. It was then that he realised his mistake, and he wanted the ground to open up and swallow him whole.

"Ye think I'm beautiful?" she grinned at him.

"Ah, shite," he mumbled, letting his hand fall from her hair as she chuckled. "Fuckin' hell, Barrie."

"Ye forgot it was me ya were talkin' ta, Murph," she giggled, lacing her fingers through his. "I'm not one o' yer fancy girls. I can speak Gaelic, too."

"Aye, don't I fuckin' know it," he grumbled. "Come on, I'm hungry and I think ye owe Con an explanation as ta why ye ran out on him. Ye should get him cake, he likes cake."

"S'ppose so," she sighed, falling into step beside him again. "Ye really think the best way ta say sorry is ta bring him cake though, Murphy?"

"Trust me," Murphy nodded. "I know me brother. He'll forgive ye in a heartbeat if ye bring 'im food."

"He shouldn't even _have _ta forgive me," Barrie grumbled moodily. "_He _lied to _me_, Murph."

"Aye, for yer own bloody good, don't go forgettin' that," Murphy pointed a finger at her as he raised his eyebrows. "…What ye lookin' at me like that for, girl?"

"D'ye really think I'm beautiful, Murph?" she smiled up at him.

"Christ, Barrie…" Murphy groaned, scratching at his nose. "Yer've just got outta bed wi' me brother, ye can't go askin' me stuff like that, yer not one o' the girls we pass back and forth!"

"One o' the girls you- oh," Barrie took a step away from him and cleared her throat, crossing her arms over her chest as she licked her lips. "Do ya's, erm, do that a lot, like? Passin' girls between ya's?"

"Aye, quite a bit we used ta, yeah," Murphy sighed. "Not lately, though. And not anymore, not with… not with ye, Barrie. We'd never do that with ye."

"Why?" she looked at him, and Murphy was surprised by the accusatory tone of her voice, the look of hurt that flashed in her eyes. "Am I not good enough for ye, Murph? Just gonna leave me for Con again?"

"Ye wha'?" Murphy stared at her, his eyes narrowed as he wrapped his fingers round her elbow to stop her. "Ye think-" he paused, cocking his head and eyeing her curiously as she chewed the inside of her cheek. "…Ye can't really think the reason I didn't go after ye back home was coz I thought ye weren't _good enough _for me? Have ye banged yer head, lass? Ye feelin' alright?"

"I know it doesn't matter now, but I've always wondered," Barrie sighed. "I loved ye, Murph. I really, really loved ye back then and ye just broke me heart over and over again," she shook her head.

"An' who was always there ta pick up the pieces for ye, hmmm?" Murphy hummed, a small smile on his face as Barrie's mouth dropped open in shock. "Exactly."

"Wait, wait a second," she shook her head at him and held a hand up. "Ye mean ta tell me, ye put me through all that agony and I cried every fuckin' weekend when I saw ye makin' out wi' one o' ye hussies, because ye were trying ta help _Connor_?"

"Worked, didn't it?"

"Yer a fuckin' arsewipe, MacManus!" she growled, pushing at his chest and stomping past him. Murphy stared after her in a mix of shock and confusion, before he dropped his cigarette to the ground and followed her, watching as she pushed through the same crowd of teens she'd been afraid of passing mere minutes earlier.

"Barrie-"

"Get yer hands off me, Murphy," she growled, yanking her arm out of his grasp when he took hold of her.

"Ye can't seriously be pissed at me about somethin' I did years ago?" he asked incredulously. "I was a kid, Barrie, I thought I was doin' me brother a favour!"

"Oh I can be pissed at ye, Murphy!" she snapped, pointing a finger in his face. "Ye don't understand what it's like ta be 16 years old and have the only boy yer've ever wanted parade a load o' different girls in fron o' ye every fuckin' week! I used ta cry meself ta sleep wonderin' what was wrong wi' me, why ye didn't want me, why ye'd go off wi' every other girl who fluttered her eyelashes at ye and shove me ta the side when I was the only one who even cared about ye!"

"Barrie…" Murphy sighed, scratching the back of his neck.

"Yer plan was a load of shite," sne sniffed. "The brother ye were so intent on helpin' had ta listen ta me cry over how much I loved ye! Did ye even think how that must've been for him?"

"I didn't- I-"

"Course ye fuckin' didn't, yer brain lives in yer pants," she grumbled. "Doubt much has changed."

"Doesn't that say somethin' ta ye, though?" Murphy asked her quietly. "Con still stuck 'round, didn't he? He never went anywhere, he was happy ta be there coz he got ta spend time wi' the girl he loved."

"Yeah, while she was busy cryin' over his idiot brother who was never fuckin' good enough for her, anyway," Barrie muttered with a sniff as she rubbed her eyes. Murphy sucked in a breath, feeling wounded as he nodded his head.

"Yer right," he told her. "I was never good enough for ye, Barrie, that's why I was so bloody eager ta set ye up wi' Connor. He treated ye good, right? Still does. So, yer welcome."

"I'm _welcome_?" Barrie's eyes widening. "M'not thankin' ye for makin' me teens years hell, Murphy."

"Thank me for gettin' ye wi' Con, then," he shrugged his shoulders.

"Ye really don't get it, do ye Murph?" she whispered, shaking her head. "I _loved _ye, and ye used that ta yer advantage whenever ye needed to. I remember once when me parents wen away and ya's both came round ta keep me company, ye had me watching that Halloween movie. I was terrified and I wanted ta turn it off, I was hiding in Con's jumper and he was goin' ta turn it off for me, but you… Ye got this pout on ye face and ye pulled me away from Con and over ta you instead and ye were whisperin' to me, sayin' ya's were gonna sleep over ta protect me," she sighed. "So I let ye keep it on, even though I hated it. Soon as I agreed ta it, ye let go o' me and I ended up back wi' Connor. Ye didn't even stay, either. Ya went out wi' some girl and woke me up at four in the mornin' piss drunk and tryin' ta scare me."

"Why did ye like me when I treated ye that way?"

"Convinced meself ye didn't know how I felt," Barrie shrugged her shoulders. "But ye did. Everyone knew how I felt about ye. The amount o' time Connor got angry wi' me for not forgettin' about ya… God, I think it was when we were eighteen that I realised ye were a dick, when I caught ye screwin' Clare Wilson in the back of ye car at the leavers dance we had in school. Con got me nice an' drunk ta get the image out o' me head."

"Got ye nice and drunk ta try and get ye into bed," Murphy smirked.

"No," Barrie frowned at him. "No, Connor's the complete opposite. He's not like _you_," she told him. "Con was always there when I needed him."

"Ye make him out ta be some sort o' saint," Murphy grumbled, stuffing his hands in his pockets as he fought back a smirk, the irony of his words amusing him.

"Far from it, he just knows how ta treat a lady."

"Ye think he hasn't fucked 'em and dumped 'em just like I have?" Murphy asked, his eyebrows raised. "Ye naïve if ye think that's true, Barrie. He has one night stands, too."

"Aye, I know he does," she nodded her head. "_Everyone _does. But he always made sure I was okay, and you had a blatant disregard for me feelings, Murphy. Ye never cared if I was hurtin' or-"

"That's not true!" Murphy cried, interrupting her. "Remember when Jimmy O'Malley came round ta apologise for standin' ye up that time, and he had a broken nose?"

"Course I remember, was the first time anyone had stood up for me the way Con did."

"_Con _didn't fuckin' stand up ye, Barrie," Murphy growled. "It was _me_. _I _did it. _I _found him round the back o' the pub gettin' plastered on cheap cider an' _I _was the one who broke his nose."

"Wha-" Barrie paused, her hands dropping to her sides as he looked up at him. "But- everyone said it was Connor? Jimmy said he saw Con do it."

"He saw Con pull the fuck off of him before I killed the fucker wi' me bare hands," Murphy huffed. "I'd never… When I saw ye cryin', I hated him an' I knew I had ta get him for hurtin' ye. I knew I had ta do somethin' because I knew then… I'd probably made ye cry just as bad."

"…Why did ye let me think it was Connor?" she asked with a frown and Murphy shrugged his shoulders.

"When ye thought it was him, next time ye saw us… Ye gave him a kiss and the fucker started ta blush," he chuckled. "I knew he loved ye then, and I knew ye were grateful ta him for doin' it. Didn't want ye ta know it was me. Shall we go back, then?" he asked, nodding his head in the direction of McGinty's. "Seein' as ye clearly not goin' ta get any pie for anyone."

"Wait a minute," Barrie grabbed hold of his arm to stop him from walking. "…That was when we were 17, Murph."

"Aye, I know," he nodded and started to walk again, but Barrie tugged on to the back of his jacket. "What?"

"Yer reason for not bein' interested, for bein' an arse, was ye knew Connor wanted me. How could ye have known Connor wanted me when ye just said that's when ye knew he loved me?"

"I mean- I knew he had a crush on ye, I knew he was-" Murphy stuttered.

"Yer a terrible liar," Barrie shook her head. "S'okay, Murph. I knew ye were never interested, just hurts thinkin' back on it. Woulda killed someone ta be one o' ye girls."

"Don't say that," Murphy frowned, wrapping his fingers round her wrist. "Don't. They weren't- I'm not proud o' the way I was when I was a kid, Barrie. I messed a lot o' girls round."

"Left a trail o' broken hearts behind ye."

"Aye, yours was one o' them," he sighed heavily. "Ye have ta know… Ye always meant much more ta me then any o' those girls did. I knew I could have had ye, Barrie. Fuck, I wanted ye meself, but I knew I woulda ended up hurtin' ye and I didn't want ta do that, not to you. Ye were our best friend, ye were the only girl I gave a shit about gettin' hurt, ye were the only girl who was me friend. I didn't want ta lose ye. If I lost ye… then Con did, too. Wasn't goin' ta do that ta either o' ya's."

"Murphy…" Barrie bit her bottom lip as she looked up at him, fighting the urge to smile when she saw the the top of his ears turning pink in embarrassment. "Shall we head back ta McGinty's, then? Reckon I need ta tell Con sorry for runnin' out."

"Aye, ye do," Murphy rolled his eyes at her and started to walk away, pausing and turning to look at her when she didn't follow him. "What is it, girl?" he asked in confusion. Barrie smiled as she took a step towards him, her gloved hands talking hold of his face as she stood on her tiptoes and kissed his cheek softly, just brushing the corner of his lips.

Murphy could have sworn his heart jumped in his chest as her lips lingered there for a few seconds longer than normal, and he only dared to breath when she'd pulled away from him and was looking at the ground, chewing the inside of her cheek nervously as she blushed.

"Figured I owe ye a kiss for breakin' Jimmy's nose," she told him quietly. Murphy laughed, throwing an arm around her shoulders and kissing the top of her head.

"If I get kisses like that when I look after ye, remind me ta punch a few other guys who piss ye off."


	5. five

In the week and a half that she'd been in Boston, Barrie either woken up to Murphy lying beside her, or woken up to Connor watching her carefully.

So that morning, when she woke up and neither of the twins where in the room with her, she couldn't help the frown that crossed her lips. Had they even followed her to bed last night? She couldn't remember. She'd been so tired after Connor had dragged her all around the city, she hadn't even stayed downstairs for a drink.

As soon as they got back to McGinty's, she'd let Murphy hug her as she yawned and she'd given Connor a kiss goodnight, before staggering her way upstairs, leaving the twins smirking after her.

She'd been asleep as soon as her head hit Murphy's pillow and she couldn't remember waking up as he'd climbed in beside her, or waking up as Connor pressed his lips to her forehead.

She sighed, sitting up and stretching her arms over her head. She couldn't hear the shower, so she knew they weren't in the bathroom. From the looks of things, their coats were gone, too.

…The fuckers had left her on her own.

She grumbled, clambering off of Murphy's bed – she'd taken to sleeping there with him, Connor's tossing and turning proving to be too much for her after she'd woken up one night with his hand in her face – and grabbing her recently acquired jumper (something she'd stolen from Connor, so she had a matching set of jumpers like she did MacManus boys) before pulling it over her short-sleeved pyjama top. She quickly pulled on a pair of socks before shuffling down to the bar, greeting Doc with a wave and a yawn.

"Mornin', Doc," she hopped on to one of the bar stools, glancing at the clock on the wall and wincing at the time as she ran a hand through her ginger hair, trying to pull a few knots out as she went. "Or, well, afternoon, I guess… Think the lads have abandoned me, d'ye need a hand with anythin'?"

"M'fine, Barrie love," the old man smiled at her and Barrie grinned back. She loved Doc already, he'd earned a special place in her heart with his sometimes inappropriate outbursts and his mismatched sayings. He reminded her of her favourite granddad who she'd lost when she was 14 years old – you know, minus the whole Tourette's thing. "You might want to think about gettin' changed out of your pyjamas, though. I'll be havin' customers comin' in soon enough."

"Aye, yer probably right," she pulled a face, looking down at her pyjama bottoms. "Any idea where the gruesome twosome have got to?" she asked. Doc looked at her, stuttering and shaking his head. "Hopin' wherever it is, they bring food back. I'm starvin' and unless I want ta eat day old pizza, there's nothin' upstairs!"

"There's a little diner just down the block, the lads go there sometimes."

"Ah, thanks, Doc!" Barrie stood up, leaning over the bar and kissing his cheek before making her way back upstairs.

She showered and dressed quickly, careful to make sure her hair was fully dry before venturing out into the cold.

It took her a while to find her blue woolly hat, Connor having thrown it across the apartment a couple of days earlier in his haste to get her undressed. It was her favourite hat, the little sequined flower on the side sparkling in the right light. Her mother had bought it for her during one of their shopping trips to Dublin, she'd told her it brought out her eyes. Connor had said the same thing the first time he'd seen her wearing it.

She asked Doc if he wanted anything before she left the pub, waving goodbye to the familiar faces sat around the bar as she stepped outside, pulling her coat around her tighter following the direction Doc had pointed her in. She could smell the deliciousness as soon as she rounded the corner, the scent of burgers wafting past her and practically making her drool as she rushed over to the diner.

She groaned quietly as soon as she stepped inside, the warmth enveloping her, the smell of greasy food and the sound of chatter all around her making her feel right at home. She took a seat in an empty booth close to the counter and grabbed the menu, huffing as she realised she was spoilt for choice – she wanted to order everything.

"What can I get you?"

"Oh," Barrie glanced up at the bored-looking waitress, pen in hand and ready to scribble down her order. "Can I just have a bacon and cheese burger with everything, and… a coke, please?" she asked, snapping her menu shut and putting if back in the middle of the table.

"Sure thing," the waitress nodded, cocking her head to the side and looking down at her. "This your first time here?" she asked, smiling at the look of confusion that crossed Barrie's face. "Pretty much everyone here is a regular. You look sort of familiar, but I can't place where it is I've seen you."

"Just vistin' from Ireland," Barrie smiled up at her. "Stayin' wi' some friends for a little while, just down the road there. Ye might have seen me walkin' past."

"…With Connor MacManus," the woman nodded her head in realistion. "Lucky girl. He's pretty tasty."

"We're just friends!" Barrie told her quickly, a blush creeping on to her cheeks as the waitress raised her eyebrows knowingly, pointing a pen towards Barrie's neck.

"Those tell a different story."

"Jesus Christ, Connor," she grumbled, pulling the collar of her hood up.

"Don't worry about it, sweetheart," the older woman chuckled. "I've seen much worse in here," she reached out and patted her shoulder. "Your food will be about twenty minutes, that okay?"

"Fine, but I can't promise ye I won't try an' eat the paper napkins," Barrie sighed, the waitress giving a little laugh as she walked away. She let her eyes drift over to the other side of the diner, her gaze landing on a little girl, laughing with who Barrie assumed to be her father. She smiled softly, thinking of her own father back in Ireland and realising how much she missed him.

She pulled the phone he'd bought her out of her pocket, thankful that she'd remembered to grab it before leaving McGinty's as she dialled the familiar number and pressed it to her ear, hoping someone would answer. It was only a little after 1pm in Boston, so she knew her family would still be awake.

"Hogan residence?"

"_Hogan residence?_" Barrie snorted "Dad, since when have ye answered the phone that way? Have ye gone all posh an' upmarket since I came out here?"

"Barrie!" he laughed loudly, the infectious sound making Barrie grin even harder. "How are ye doin' out there, darlin'? Those boys takin' care o' ye?"

"They're takin' care of me just fine, Daddy," she told him honestly. "I'm okay. Connor dragged me round what I think was the entire city yesterday though, I've not long woken up, I was exhausted! Couldn't even stay up for a drink wi' them last night, soon as I got back I went right ta bed! How's things back home? Everyone doin' okay?"

"Aye, fine, lass. We're all fine," her father paused. "…Listen, I've got a bit o' a bet goin' on with Annie MacManus-"

"_Dad_," Barrie groaned, interrupting her. "Yer not placin' bets on me love life again, are ye?"

"No, love, no! …Not really. Just wonderin' which one o' the twins would be the first to try an' move in on ye?"

"Dad," she huffed in embarrassment. "This needs ta stop. Why would ye bet on some scoundrel comin' on to yer baby girl?!"

"Because I know me baby girl has got more sense about her than ta let them get away with it," he chuckled. "Tryin' ta earn me money back from the last bet I placed on you and those boys. Think I've bet the winner this time, though."

"Don't think ye have, Dad," Barrie laughed quietly. "We're just friends, really. Best tell Annie that yer both losers this time!"

"Ah, Barrie," he sighed into the phone. "If neither o' those boys get their heads out o' their arses and finally try ta make ye theirs, then they're the only losers."

"Aww, Dad…" she cooed. "So come on then, who'd ye put money on?"

"Connor, of course," he sniffed. "Things changed between the two o' ye, anyone could see that. Was sure he'd try somethin' wi' ye."

"And ye still let me come here?"

"Course I did. Yer a grown woman, Barrie, love, and I couldn't ask for a better man than Connor ta take care o' ye. Loved the bones o' ye since ye were both little. I remember, when Murphy used ta terrorise ye, Connor would be the one ta put a stop ta it."

"That's because Con's the nice one," Barrie told him, a small smile crossing her lips and her ears picking up on another voice. "Is that Bethany, is she there?!"

"Aye she is, she came round ta see how her favourite uncle was copin' without his only daughter," he chuckled quietly. "Wanna speak ta her?"

"Yes please!" Barrie nodded eagerly, desperate to speak to her cousin for the first time in weeks. She heard shuffling in the background, following by the closing of a door before Bethany's voice came down the line.

"Which one o' them are ye fucking, then?" she asked, and Barrie just knew she was smirking on the other end of the phone.

"…Connor."

"Thought so," Bethany scoffed and Barrie let a bubble of laughter escape her lips as she sighed happily. "…Oh no. I know that sigh, I've _made _that sigh. Sounds like a bit more than just sex, hmm? Ye got feelings for this lad?"

"Maybe, a little…"

"After just a week?"

"No, after knowin' him me whole life," Barrie grumbled.

"…But?" Bethany questioned, coughing into the phone. "Sorry, cold. Come on, but?"

"They're keepin' somethin' from me, both of them," she admitted quietly. "They're so secretive and quiet and- they've never left me alone since I've been here, right? And this mornin' I wake up and they're nowhere ta be seen! No note, nothin'. I don't even know if they came up ta bed last night and-"

"Yer startin' ta sound a bit like a nagging housewife, Barrie."

"I _feel _like a nagging housewife," she moaned at her cousin. "I just know they're lyin' ta me and I hate it. Didn't think we had a friendship based on lies."

"…Barrie," Bethany sighed at her. "Ye haven't seen them in years, remember? They've changed, _you've _changed. Just… give them a bit o' leeway, alright? Are they takin' care of ye?"

"They are."

"Then don't panic just yet," Bethany chuckled. "If ye needed ta know anythin', they'd tell ye. So… How's Murphy doin', then?"

"H-he's good, yeah," Barrie stuttered, her cheeks turning up. Bethany was silent on the other end of the phone before she snorted out a laugh. "What?" Barrie snapped defensively.

"Please tell me yer not bangin' the pair o' them? Ye father will have a heartattack!"

"I'm not!"

"Ye sure about that?" Bethany teased. "Ye voice went all high-pitched like it does when yer lyin'. Have ye finally bagged Murphy MacManus?"

"_No_," Barrie growled in annoyance, pulling her hat off and running a hand through her hair. "We just- things are- We don't have the most conventional of friendships, Beth."

"You and Murphy?"

"Me and Murph, me and Con…" she paused. "I'm sleeping wi' Con, we act like we're… _together_…"

"…So?"

"…I sleep in Murphy's bed of a night," Barrie bit her lip as she heard the woman on the other end of the phone let out a squeal of laughter. "It's not like that! Con- he's restless, he kicks and I can't sleep, I just sleep in Murph's bed, but- Bethany please stop laughin' I really need ta talk about this!"

"Okay, alright," Bethany chuckled, taking a few deep breaths. "Okay. I'm calm. Carry on."

"Do ye remember Jimmy?"

"Aye, the one who's nose Connor broke."

"Con didn't do it, Murphy did," she frowned. "He told me… stuff. About when we were younger. Did ye know he was actin' like that to me on purpose, so I'd go ta Con?"

"Figured that out a while ago, aye," Bethany admitted. "The night they left. I overheard him tellin' ye ta give Con a chance."

"Beth…" Barrie closed her eyes. "I think he liked me too, when we were kids."

"Course he did," Bethany scoffed. "…Wait. Are ye tryin' ta tell me ye didn't _know_ that Murph had a thing for ye?"

"_You knew_?"

"I had a feelin', yeah," she paused. "The way he used ta look at ye when you were bein' all cuddly and best friend like wi' Connor. The way he tried his best ta keep ye from findin' out about his girls. But I also knew Connor was in love wi' ye, like really in love. Murph had a crush, I think, but Connor had feelings for ye."

"And ye didn't think ye needed ta share this information wi' me?"

"Wouldn't have done any good! Ye were never goin' ta make a move on him because ye were scared, he was never goin' ta make a move on you because of Connor, and Connor was never gonna do anythin' because he knew how you felt about Murph. Barrie… you and Murph…"

"We're just friends. Connor and I are really just friends who sometimes have sex. That's it. There's no labels."

"That's not what I was getting' at," Bethany's voice dropped to a whisper. "You and Murphy. Everyone here, we've been waitin' for it since ye told us ye were goin'. Your dad's the only one who thinks yer gonna wise up and go with the easy, safe option."

"Connor's anythin' but the easy option," Barrie muttered. "…Sometimes I think he acts a little jealous."

"Who, Connor?"

"No."

"Ah. Murphy," Bethany whispered. "Listen, Barrie, ye dad is listenin' in I think. Gimme a call tomorrow or later on, alright? And just so they know who's won – who made a move on ye first?"

"Connor did," Barrie laughed quietly. "Although I think it was more me makin' a move on him, if I'm honest."

"Good, wish I'd had the guts ta make a move on Connor MacManus! …He still cute?"

"More like beautiful," she bit her lip to keep from grinning. "Ye wanna see him, Beth, honestly. He's gone even more handsome, he's just so… he's just beautiful."

"Aye, alright, go get ye _beautiful _man and have ye way wi' him," Bethany scoffed. "Have one for me, too."

"_Beth_!" Barrie laughed. "Alright. Tell Dad I said bye and I'll talk ta ye soon, alright? Look after him for me."

"I am doing, Barrie," Beth told her, saying a quick goodbye before she hung up the phone. Barrie sighed, smiling when she spotted the waitress walking over to her with her food. She thanked her, her stomach growling impatiently as she took a bite out of her burger.

It took everything in her not to moan out loud.

She ate quickly, paying at the counter before she began the walk back to McGinty's, her body protesting the amount of food she'd eaten in such a short space of time.

She pushed open the door and frowned when everyone's attention snapped to her, silence filling the bar, exempt from the crashes that could be heard overhead.

"Are they figthin'?" she asked with a sigh, and Doc nodded reluctantly. "I'll sort them out, don't worry," she shook her coat and scarf off, draping it over the bar and making her way upstairs. The door was slightly ajar and she could Connor pacing the room, an older man she didn't recognise watching him closely.

"Ye were supposed ta fuckin' be here ta keep an eye on her!" Murphy shouted.

"S-she was gone by the time I got back! She was sleeping, I didn't think she'd- I had to go to work, MacManus!"

"I swear ta God if anythin' had happened ta her-"

"Murph, stop," Connor mumbled, waving a hand at Murphy. "Doc said she only went for somethin' ta eat."

"Then why the fuck wasn't she there when we went ta find her?!"

"I'm here," Barrie frowned, stepping into the room. The four men inside froze, Murphy instantly letting go of the man who's arm he'd been gripping. "What's goin' on, who are you?"

"Where the hell were ye?!" Murphy stepped forward, taking her face in her hands and looking her over. "Are ye alright?"

"I'm fine, _Dad_," she grunted, and Connor stifled a laugh as she pushed Murphy away. "I was down the street getting some lunch, I- why are ye dressed like yer about ta rob a bank?" she narrowed her eyes and took in Connor and Murphy's all-black outfits.

"Ye must've gone ta the wrong diner, ye numpty!" Connor snorted, shooting his brother a glare.

"If yer that worried about me bein' on me own, perhaps ye shouldn't wander off while I'm passed out in yer bed!" Barrie raised an eyebrow and poked Murphy's chest. "Who're you?" she asked with a frown, looking at the man she was sure Murphy had been getting ready to kill. "And why were ye supposed ta be watchin' me?"

"This is our friend, detective Duffy, he's-"

"Cute," Barrie interrupted Connor involuntarily, her eyes widening as she realised what she'd said and she clamped a hand over her mouth. "I mean- I didn't mean-"

"He's married, and yer sleepin' wi' Con. Ye can stop trippin' over yerself," Murphy snickered. Barrie shot him a glare, growling and causing his eyes to grow wide as he took a step backwards.

"He was goin' ta come and show ye round a little, Murph and I had some business we needed ta take care of," Connor ignored her interruption. "Murph just got a bit worried about ye wanderin' round Boston on yer own."

"…Who's the old guy?" she gestured to the grey-haired man sat on Connor's mattress, his outfit almost identical to the twins'.

"My name is Noah MacManus, lass," he stood up, holding a hand out for her to shake. She glanced at Connor wearily and he nodded his head, so she carefully took the old man's hand in hers and he grinned at her. "So, yer the girl who's me boys heads in a whirl, hmm?"

"You're their father?"

"Aye, guilty as charged."

"…What's goin'-" Barrie turned to face the others, freezing when she looked at Connor properly. "Connor you're _bleeding_!" she yelped, reaching out to him. He frowned, gingerly touching the side of his head and wincing when he saw the blood on his fingers. "Are ye goin' ta tell me what's really goin' on, now?!"

"It's nothin'," Connor shook his head, grabbing a threadbare towel and pressing it to the side of his head.

"Murphy?" she turned to look at him. He looked over her shoulder at Connor who shook his head, and Murphy brought his hand up to his mouth, chewing on his thumb nail as he stayed silent. "…Are you for real?" she growled. "I wake up in this dump _on my own_, I'm gone barely an hour and I come back ta Murphy ready ta smack some man in the face for failin' ta babysit me? I meet yer fuckin' _Dad _– who ye failed to mention you'd even found, by the way – ye look like yer ready ta go and rob the crown jewels, yer fuckin' _bleeding _and you _still _won't tell me what's goin' on?"

"It's on a need ta know basis-"

"Connor is bleeding, Murphy, he's _hurt_, I think I _need to fucking know_," she snapped at him. "Are ye in some sort of trouble? Are- …are ye in danger? Am _I _in danger?"

"Barrie, it's really nothin' for ye ta worry about, it's-"

"Are ya kidding right now, Connor?" she asked in a whisper, tiredness suddenly overwhelming her. "Yer hurt," she sighed, taking a step forward and gently pulling the towel away from his head. "And ye tryin' ta tell me that's nothin' ta worry about? I'm good enough ta share ye bed, but I'm not good enough ta share ye secrets?"

"…Technically, yer sharin' _my _bed-"

"Murphy," Connor glared at him warningly, his gaze shifting from Barrie as she screwed her eyes shut. "Barrie-"

"If yer goin' ta keep stuff from me, if yer don't want me ta worry and don't want me askin' questions… At least have the decency to not come back here hurt, alright?" she whispered. "Think I'm goin' ta go down ta the bar for a drink," she told them, stepping outside the room and turning her gaze back on Connor. "Come find me when yer ready ta tell me some more lies."

* * *

A/N: Sorry it's taken so long to update, I've been swamped with work! thank you for the reviews, favourites and follows! :)  
if you have any questions you can ask me on my tumblr, which is bangmerick!


	6. six

"Did ye know, detective Duffy," Barrie hiccupped, swaying slightly in her seat and frowning as her drink slopping over the side of her glass, landing on her t-shirt. "Benny. Can I call ye Benny, d'ye mind?"

"My name isn't Benny," he smirked at the drunken girl in amusement.

"Okay, Duffy," Barrie huffed at him. "Did ye know, when I was a kid, I wanted nothin' more than ta have Murphy MacManus drag me ta his room and have his way wi' me?"

"No, I didn't know that."

"Well, I did," she nodded. "An' now, guess what? _Now _I've got _Connor MacManus _draggin' me ta _his _bed ta have _his _way wi' me! Funny how the world… bends, isn't it?"

"Funny how the world turns."

"S'what I said!" she sighed, frowning at her empty glass and narrowing her eyes at the detective. "What'd ye do wi' me drink, Duffers?"

"I didn't do anything with it," he chuckled. "You drank half of it, some of it's on the table, and you're wearing the rest of it," he gestured to her top and Barrie looked down, a giggle escaping her lips.

"Whoopsy," she murmured, tabbing at the damp material with a tissue. "Shouldn't have bought me that last beer, should ye, Duffs?" she grinned, reaching a hand out and patting his cheek. "S'nice."

"What's nice?" he raised an eyebrow in amusement.

"This…" she waved a hand, gesturing to him. "All of it. Everythin'. Nice face, nice clothes, bet yer've got a nice little body under there too!"

"The fuck is this?"

"Murphy!" Barrie cheered, turning round when she heard him speak behind her. "Murph, Murph d'ye want a drink? A pint. Duffs here is buying!"

"Jesus fuckin' Christ," Murphy grumbled, hooking an around Barrie's waist as she almost slipped off her seat. "I told ye ta look after her, Duffy, not ta get her drunk!" he snarled, and Duffy held his hands up in denial.

"Hey!" Barrie frowned, swatting at his hands. "M'a big girl, Murphy MacManus. I got meself drunk, Duffs here was just very attractive company while I drank away me sorrows!"

"Attractive?" Murphy raised an eyebrow, a smirk crossing his lips. "Really? Did have ye down as the homewreckin' type, Barrie. He's married, ye know?"

"Aye, I know," she rolled her eyes. "Ye told me and he's wearin' a ring. I said he was attractive, not that I wanted him ta bend me over the bar and have his way wi' me, Murph," she grunted and Murphy's eyes widened slightly, his tongue snaking out over his lips.

"Yeah," he muttered. "Don't think Con would like that too much."

"Connor," Barrie scoffed. "Who gives a shite what Connor wants?"

"Yer still mad at me, then?" Connor winced, his hands stuffed in his pockets as he stood behind Murphy. Barrie craned her neck around Murphy, a frown on her face as her eyes connected with Connor's. He gave her a small, somewhat nervous smile that tugged at her heart and she gave a him a half-hearted glare. "M'sorry, lass. It's for yer own good."

"Why is it," Barrie stood up, stumbling slightly and pushing Murphy away when he grabbed hold of her waist. "That when people lie ta me, it's always because they think it's _for me own good_?" she questioned, taking a step towards Connor. "M'not some weak little girl who can't handle the truth, Con. I need people ta be honest wi' me, else I'm going to walk round ignorant to all the bad stuff in the world. Am I right?"

"Aye," Connor sighed, running a hand through his hair. "Aye, yer right, as always," he admitted. Barrie pouted, her bottom lip jutting out as she stopped in front of him and swallowed the lump in her throat as she ran her fingers gently over the small cut and bruise that had formed on his forehead.

"Does it hurt?" she murmured, vaguely aware that Connor was holding his breath.

"Not really," he whispered with a shrug. Barrie pursed her lips and narrowed her eyes, before poking his forehead hard and smirking in satisfaction when he hissed and a string of curses flew past his lips. "What the fuck, Barrie!"

"Does it hurt now?" she asked innocently, cocking her head to the side and grinning at Murphy's laughter coming from behind her. "Every time ye lie ta me, I'm gonna hit ye. Got it?"

"Got it," Connor grumbled, rubbing his forehead and glaring past her at his twin. "Dunno what yer laughin' for, Murph. She'll hit you, too."

"Too right I will," Barrie narrowed her eyes at Murphy and he took a step backwards, rocking back on his heels before turning round and dashing towards the bar. She rolled her eyes at him before looking back at Connor and biting her lip. She sighed, taking a step forwards and throwing her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly.

Connor closed his eyes, smiling as he wound his arms around her waist and buried his face in her neck. He hated lying to her, he hated keeping such a huge part of his life a secret from her, but he had to. If he and Murphy wanted to keep her safe, they had no choice. It was too dangerous for her – she had no idea what she was getting herself involved in, no idea what she was asking them to share with her. The second she found out, she'd be gone.

It was probably selfish of them, but Connor knew that neither he nor Murphy were ready for her to leave just yet.

Besides, if anyone found out who they were… They could use Barrie to get to them. They could put her in danger.

He sighed, frowning in confusion when he heard her sniff and felt her grab fistfuls of the back of his jumper.

"What's wrong, Barrie?" he asked quietly. She shook her head and pulled away from him slowly, her eyes shining with tears as she looked up at him. "Hey, what is it?"

"I need t'talk ta ye, Connor," she whispered with a gulp. "I need ta explain some stuff-"

"Okay, we'll- we can go upstairs, okay? Da can- he can come down here and have a drink wi' Murph," he took a step back and tugged on her arm,

"Wait, I need to talk to you."

"Can't it wait for a night?" Connor shot a glare over at Duffy, sighing in frustration when he shook his head. "Smecker's orders right? Fine," he rolled his eyes. "Barrie, go sit wi' Murphy for a bit, get him ta buy ye a drink- err, maybe stick ta water?"

"Aye, will do," she nodded weakly, sniffling and wiping at her nose as she shuffled towards Murphy. Connor waited watching as she took a seat on the stool next to his brother and Murphy turned to look at her, smiling and nudging her with his elbow before sneaking her a shot of what looked like whiskey. Connor snorted and turned to look at Duffy, sitting down opposite him.

"I don't feel comfortable doin' this while she's here. Tell Smecker whatever he wants us ta do is goin' ta have ta wait until she leaves," he frowned, his mouth suddenly dry and a sickly feeling in his stomach at the thought of Barrie leaving.

"She better go home quick, then."

"What?" Connor's brow furrowed in confusion and Duffy sighed gently leaning closer to him over the table.

"Some of Yakavetta's men know who you are," he mumbled. "They know what you look like, they traced you through Rocco. They're going to trace you back to here, Connor. Either we take them out soon, or you have to leave and take the girl with you. She's no safer here than you are," he paused, taking in Connor's expression and ran a hand over his face. "Listen, Connor, I'm not saying you have to do it right this second, but I'm saying soon. Smecker's working on finding out what he can, finding out how much they know. He should be able to give us a timeline soon, but-"

"We can't, not while she's here," Connor shook his head, interrupting him. "I'm not puttin' her in that kind o' danger, Duffy. You saw how she reacted tonight and that was a tiny fuckin' scratch – imagine how she'll be if Muph or me come home all shot up!"

"Imagine how she'll be if she's sat in that room upstairs and Yakavetta's men come bursting in and fucking shoot at her, Connor."

"They wouldn't-"

"They're not ones to discriminate against men and women, MacManus. Equal opportunities for all, they don't care who they kill," Duffy pursed his lips. "Mind you, thinking about it, them shooting her would be best case scenario."

"What the fuck is that supposed ta-"

"Think about it, Connor. She's young, pretty… These men are evil. Do you think shooting at her is the worst thing they can do?"

"I…" Connor groaned, running a hand over his hair, his leg shaking as he glanced nervously towards the bar. "Ye get her somewhere safe before we do the hit. That's my only condition, Duffy. We'll do it, but ye make sure Smecker has her somewhere they can't get ta her in case anythin' happens to us."

"Already done. She's going to stay at my house with the wife and kids, I've already spoken to-" Duffy stopped talking when he heard a loud yelp from the other side of the bar and they both turned their heads, Connor jumping to his feet when he saw Barrie clutching her face and Murphy pushing a guy out of the way.

"What the fuck happened?!"

"Fuck, Barrie, I'm sorry, I forget ye were- I didn't-"

"Murphy!" Connor barked.

"I was- fuck," Murphy bit his lips and stuffed his hands in his pockets, rocking back on his heels. "He started ta fight wi' me, I shoved him and he swung at me but I ducked out the way."

"He got me right in the eye, the fuckin' bastard!" Barrie spat, shooting a one-eyed glare over to the drunken man. "Stings like a bitch."

"You," Connor pointed at Murphy and gestured towards the guy staggering behind him. "Sort him out. Now. Barrie, yer comin' upstairs wi' me and we're getting somethin' on yer eye, come on," he tugged on her hand and she followed, giving Murphy a small smile as she let Connor lead her out of the bar. She could hear him grumbling to herself as he pulled her into the room and sat her down on a chair, before routing through the fridge and pulling something out to pass to her.

"Here, put this on ye face."

"No," Barrie shook her head, leaning back in her seat as Connor walked towards her with a steak. "Con, I'm not puttin' half a cow on me face, go away."

"It'll help, it'll stop it bruising as much," Connor rolled his eyes at her.

"Aye, and ice'll do that, too," she nodded, wincing and gently touching her eye.

"But-"

"Ice, Con."

"It'll stop you from getting' a black-"

"_Connor._"

"I'm only tryin' ta help ye! Jesus, woman!"

"Ye can help me by gettin' me some ice!" Barrie poked her tongue out at him and Connor huffed, putting the meat back in the fridge and grabbing a packet of frozen chips out of the freezer. "…Have ye not got any peas?"

"Do Murph an' I look like we'd have peas?" Connor raised an eyebrows as he sat opposite her and handing her the bag. She frowned at him, and pulled a face as she pressed the bag to her eye. "…He didn't mean it, ye know? If he knew ye were there he never would have thrown the first punch, he wouldn't have ducked out o' the way."

"No, I know," Barrie sighed. "Can't believe he ducked from a punch, what a pussy."

"Ye woulda ducked yerself if ye'd seen it comin'," Connor told her.

"Aye but I'm a girl!"

"Ey don't go givin' me any o' that weak little girl shit," Connor pointed a finger in her face. "Ye can fight with the best o' them, Hogan. Seem ta remember ye beltin' one of Murph's girlfriends right in the face when ye were… what? 15? Ye broke the girls nose!"

"She tried it on wi' ye when she was seein' Murph, course I broke her fuckin' nose!" Barrie huffed. "Little slutbag thinkin' she can get between me boys!"

"…Are ye more pissed that she tried it on wi' me or that she was with Murph?" Connor asked with a smirk.

"Both," she shrugged her shoulders. "See you, Connor? Yer hot. Yer've got a beautiful face and ye were me best friend back then, she was takin' the both of ye off me and I wasn't goin' ta just sit back and let her."

"Ah," Connor sighed, reaching forward and lacing his fingers through hers. "She never coulda taken me away from ye, Barrie. 'Sides, yer've got me now, ye can stop panickin'."

"Just remember that I've got ye, Con," she smirked at him. "I see ye eyes wanderin' when ye think I'm not lookin'."

"Aye, me eyes might wander, but me hands don't so that's all that matters."

"Hmm," Barrie pursed her lips as she looked at him. "I guess so."

"Speakin' o' wanderin' eyes…" Connor trailed off, grinning wickedly at her. "Don't think I haven't caught ye eyein' Murph up after he's been in the shower!"

"I do no such thing!" Barrie stared at him, her mouth hanging open in shock as he cheek burned in embarrassment.

"It's okay," Connor chuckled, standing up and ruffling her hair up as he pulled his t-shirt over his head. "Don't mind. S'only ta be expected, yer've been lustin' after him since ye were about ten years old."

"First of all, I was not lustin' after _anyone _when I was 10, I thought you were horrible, evil little boys who threw bugs at me when I was 10," Barrie told him. "Second of all… Fuck ye, Connor, yer wrong, I'm not eyein' anyone up. 'Cept maybe Dectective Duffy," she wiggled her eyebrows.

"He's married."

"Aye, so everyone keeps remindin' me! So it's alright for me ta eye Murph up, but not a married man who I'm never gonna see once I go back home?" Barrie raised her eyebrows, watching as Connor stilled, halfway through pulling his boots off. "…Con? Ye alright?"

"Keep forgettin' yer've got ta go back home," he mumbled, shaking his head. Barrie stayed quiet as she looked at him watching as he kicked his boots off and undid his belt with a sigh.

She wanted to say something, wanted to tell him she didn't want to go home, that she wanted to stay there with them. With _him_. But she opened her mouth, and nothing came out. She sighed quietly, but Connor heard her and he looked over, a small smile on his face.

"I don't want to go home, Con," she whispered. "I want to stay here with you, but… Ye know I can't, right? I have to go home, can't leave Dad all on his own."

"Aye, I know, lass," Connor nodded his head. "…Maybe Ma was right, hmm? Maybe I'll go back wi' ye."

"I-" Barrie stopped, her eyes darting towards the door as it opened with a thud and Murphy walked in, freezing when he saw a half-dressed Connor.

"Have I interrupted ya's?"

"No," Barrie shook her head. "No, ye haven't," she told him with a smile. Murphy turned to her, ready to apologise but stopping as he cocked his head to the side with a smirk.

"Why've ye got a packet o' chips on ye face?"

"Ye brother tried ta make me use meat," she pointed an accusing finger towards Connor. "I asked for somethin' frozen."

"So ye gave her chips?!" Murphy laughed. "Fuckin' hell, Con," he shook his head, grabbing one of his t-shirts off his mattress and walking over to the freezer. "Could ye not a normal boyfriend and just kiss it better or some shit?" he shook his head, not noticing Barrie and Connor both freeze at the use of the word _'boyfriend'_. "C'mere," he whispered, sitting opposite Barrie and gesturing for her to lean forward as he took the chips off her. She did as he said and shuffled closer, screwing her eyes shut as Murphy put his t-shirt, now filled with ice cubes, on her cheek. "There."

"Thanks, Murph," Barrie smiled softly and reached up, tapping Murphy's hand to get hold of the t-shirt herself.

"S'okay, I got it," he told her. "S'my fault ye need it."

"Aye, let that be a lesson ta ye – don't go startin' fights wi' her in the bar, next time," Connor frowned at him and Murphy rolled his eyes.

"Yes, boss," he mumbled under his breath. Barrie fought back a laugh and Murphy grinned at her, shooting her a wink. "Least there's no permanent damage, right? I am sorry, Barrie. If I'd known ye were behind me, I would never have started on him."

"I'm goin' for a shower," Connor told them both. "Make sure she's still in one piece when I get back, Murph."

"Fuck ye, Con," Murphy flipped him off and Connor laughed as he walked into the bathroom, pulling the door shut behind him.

"…Did we at least win the fight?" Barrie asked him.

"Aye, we did," Murphy nodded. "Ye think I was gonna let him get away wi' hittin' me girl in the face?" he raised an eyebrows and Barrie paused, looking at him curiously. "Wha'?"

"_Your _girl?" she asked carefully.

"I didn't-" Murphy shrugged his shoulders. "Well, ye are, in a way. Ye Con's girl, so yer automatically mine, too."

"Murphy," Barrie smirked. "Told ye on the first night, I'm not into any o' that kinky twin shit."

"Didn't mean it like that," Murphy huffed, shaking his head at her. "I just meant that we love ye and when Con ain't around, it's my job ta protect ye."

"Oh," she whispered, moving her eyes away from his. "Well… Thanks," she told him. Murphy sighed, pulling the home-made icepack away and placing it on the table. He hooked his fingers under her chin and brought her eyes back to his, before leaning forward and brushing his lips lightly across the bruise that was forming on her cheek.

Barrie's breath caught in her throat and she was sure Murphy could hear her heart thudding in his chest as his lips lingered on her cheek, one of his hands resting on her knee and the other still holding her in place.

"Yer welcome," he whispered in her ear, his voice husky as he cleared his throat and pulled back from her, sitting back in his seat as the tops of his ears turned pink. Barrie looked at him, and she knew her own face was probably as red as Murphy's as she took a few deep breaths.

Connor was in the next room, for God's sake, and yet she couldn't help the feeling of disappointment that had settled itself in her stomach when Murphy's lips had stayed well away from hers. She coughed, Murphy's attention snapping back to her as she smirked.

"Ye charm doesn't work on me, Murphy MacManus," she told him. "I'm not sixteen anymore."

"Yer still a woman, ain't ye?" he raised his eyebrows. "Me charm works on all o' them."

"Hmph," Barrie fidgeting in her seat. "…I think ye scared Con, when ye called him me boyfriend."

"Well, he is, ain't he?" Murphy asked with a frown. "Don't tell me ya's haven't had _the talk_. He's crazy about ye, yeR sleepin' wi' him, course he's yer boyfriend."

"I'm havin' sex wi' him, I'm _sleepin_' wi' you," Barrie muttered. "He can't be me boyfriend, Murph. I'm goin' back home, remember?"

"Aye, I remember," Murphy looked away. "Ye don't- I mean- ye can stay, if ye want? We're not gonna make ye leave, we like havin' ye here. Could do wi' a woman's touch round the place."

"An' keep this dysfunctional little relationship goin' on wi' the three of us?" Barrie gestured between the two of them and rolled her eyes when she saw the look of confusion on Murphy's face. "Go out drinkin', come back here, me and Con have our fun and then I climb into bed wi' you and go to sleep? Ye think that's normal?"

"Think it's normal for the three o' us," Murphy nodded slowly, leaning forward in his seat. "If it bothers ye that much, why don't ye just stay wi' Con? No one's forcin' ye ta get in wi' me."

"I like gettin' in wi' ye," Barrie admitted quietly. "Con is… He's warm, he gets really hot an' he steals all the covers an' moves away in his sleep. You-" she stopped, shaking her head and wondering why she'd even brought the subject up.

"I what?" Murphy asked, leaning closer to her. "Barrie? I what?"

"Yer a cuddler, Murph," she blushed. "Ye share the blankets an' yer always holdin' on ta me in ye sleep. I like it. …An' now we're back ta what I said about it bein' dysfunctional."

"So ye basically sayin' I'm better in bed than me brother is?"

"_Murphy_," Barrie snapped, narrowing her eyes. "Why d'ye have to make everythin' sound so… so… _dirty_?!" she threw her hands in the air as she pushed her chair back and stood up, knocking on the bathroom door. "Con! I'm tired, I'm goin' ta sleep, don't go stealin' the covers when ye get in bed!" she called through the door, hearing the shower turn off.

"Wha'?" Connor asked with a frown as he opened the door, a towel wrapped round his waist. "Why ye sleepin' wi' me?"

"Is that a problem, Con?" she raised her eyebrows. "Do ye mind me sleepin' in yer bed?"

"What's-" Connor paused, sighing as he looked at his brother. "What'd ye do?" he asked, and Murphy shrugged his shoulders in response. "Right. I'm gonna get changed and go back down ta the bar, see if Doc needs help cleanin' up yer mess," he pointed at Murphy. "Ye can stay up here and clean up yer _other _mess," he raised his eyebrows and gestured towards Barrie who was pulling out a pair of pyjamas.

Murphy sighed, sticking his hands in his pockets as Connor grabbed some clean clothes and pulled them on, leaving his boots untied as he left the room.

"Barrie-"

"Goodnight, Murphy," she interrupted him and he huffed, watching as she started to pull her t-shirt over her head before remember he was in the room. "Turn around, please," she told him. Murphy rolled his eyes but did as she asked, turning his back to her and rubbing the back of his neck as he waited for her to say she was done. "Oh for God's sake!" she grumbled.

"Ye alright?" Murphy asked, turning round when he heard her thumping the bed. "Barrie."

"It's _lumpy,_" she huffed. "How the fuck does he sleep like a dead person lyin' on his thing?!" she grumbled, ignoring Murphy's pleading stare. He grunted and rolled his eyes as he walked over to her, scooping her up in his arms before dropping her down onto his own mattress. "Murphy!"

"Ye can sleep wi' me. I like sleepin' wi' you, too, Barrie. It's nice havin' someone in bed wi' me. I'm sorry, I didn't mean ta make ye uncomfortable before…"

"Ye didn't," she muttered, picking at a loose thread on Murphy's blanket. "S'okay, I overreacted," she told him. Murphy paused, watching her carefully as he sat on the edge of the mattress and stretched his legs out in front of him. "Was just thinkin' about somethin' Con said, about… About me eyein' ye up."

"Ye what?" Murphy cocked his head to the side. "Ignore 'im, he don't know what he's sayin' half the time. Hey, yer've got another one o' me jumpers on, I see," he grinned, reaching a hand out and tugging on the material. "Gonna have none left at the rate ye keep stealin' them. Looks good on ye, though. Keep that one, too."

"I keep thinkin' they're Con's," Barrie shook her head, unapologetic as she rolled up the sleeves on the jumper. "Think yours are comfier, though."

"Go ta sleep, Barrie," Murphy whispered.

"Mhmm," she muttered, burying the good side of her face into the pillow and closing her eyes as she yawned. "Think all the whiskey is beginnin' ta take effect. G'night Murph," she smiled sleepily.

"Yeah," Murphy smiled, sighing quietly as his fingers gently ran across the bruise forming on her cheek. "Goodnight, lass."

* * *

omg it's been a while right? i'm sorry it's been so long i've just been so busy with work and i may or may not have become slightly obsessed with teen wolf ((slightly as in it's taken over my life and derek hale will be mine)) but yes, sorry it's taken so long and thanks to everyone who's faved/followed/reviewed! i love hearing what you think! :)


End file.
